


Finding the Perfect Fit

by TheIncognitoHoneyBadger



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Park Jimin, alternating tops, close match to actual personality, so much frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger/pseuds/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger
Summary: What happens when your family places a time limit on finding a mate/spouse? What happens when that time line means you could lose the person you love most? Yoongi refuses to lose Hoseok, but will he ever be okay with the idea of having someone else in his arms? Even if having them means he gets to keep Hoseok forever?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll see you later ok, I shouldn’t be out past 10.” Yoongi pulled Hoseok in for another kiss again, “I don’t know why you are even going to be out that late, classes just started.” “C’mon Yoo, don’t be like that. Besides we both know that you will be sleeping in the studio like half of the term anyway.” Yoongi turned them and pushed Hoseok into the door frame, pinning him in with a hand over each shoulder. “Are you complaining about my studio time? Don’t you come late after everyone else has left just so I can bend you over my desk and…” Hoseok cut him off with a kiss, threading his long fingers into Yoongi’s thick hair. Yoongi stepped in, pressing his whole body against Hoseok’s and running a hand down his side and up under his shirt. 

Hoseok’s phone blasted from his pocket interrupting the pair before it got to heated. “Shit, Sehun and Jungkook are here, I really gotta go babe.” Hoseok kissed Yoongi’s cheek and reached down to grab his bag. Yoongi stole another few kisses before finally stepping back enough for Hoseok to leave. Inside the apartment his phone was going off on the coffee table. He ignored it and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. When he came back his phone was vibrating again, feeling annoyed he answered it. “Young Master Min, your father requests that you and Young Master Jung come for dinner tomorrow night. You must be here promptly at 7 pm. Do you need me to send the driver to pick you both up?” “Why does he want to have dinner on a Tuesday? Did something come up with the company?” “I’m not sure sir, but he called home a little while ago and told me to make arrangements. The Jung family will be here as well, so it could just be for some upcoming event.” “Hmm,” Yoongi knew something sounded off but he also knew that the only person he was going to get information from was his father. “Thank you for the call, we can arrive on our own.” “Ah, very good sir, we will see you tomorrow.” Hanging up the call Yoongi texted Hoseok about the dinner, knowing that he probably won’t see it until after he got home anyway.

 

“Ah, Young Masters you’ve arrived. Master Jung your parents have yet to arrive, please come wait in the lounge.” “Yeah, yeah,” Yoongi walked into the lounge, unbuttoning his blazer and flopped down on a couch. Hoseok sat down on the edge of the couch feeling not as relaxed as Yoongi. “Why are we here on a Tuesday night again? This really isn’t normal Yoongi. Something has got to be up.” Hoseok was wringing his hands together and working himself up even more. Yoongi patted his back soothingly, “It’s going to be just fine, there must be some gala coming up.” 

Hoseok jumped as someone cleared their throat at the door. “Dinner is ready.” “What about my parents?” Hoseok questioned getting up from the couch. “They have already arrived and are waiting at the table with Master Min.” “Oh,” Yoongi gave him a glance that showed his surprise as well. They followed the butler into the dinning room and the conversation at the table stopped. “Boys, come in and sit down,” Yoongi’s mother said as she walked past them into the room and toward the table. 

Approaching the table Yoongi noted that their plates were not set next to one another but on opposite sides of the table next to their mothers. They separated and walked to their seats. Yoongi looked up at his father but his father was looking straight ahead at the end of the table. They ate dinner in silence, Hoseok used his long legs to find Yoongi’s foot under the table and rested his on top of it. After they ate, Yoongi’s father stood up and walked out of the room toward the lounge. Both boys were hesitant to get up from their chairs. If they thought it was a simple dinner when they arrived, all pretense was gone now and they were both completely unnerved. Everyone else silently got up from the table and followed him to the lounge. 

“Sit down sweetie.” Hoseok’s mother patted the empty space next to herself. Yoongi walked over and sat down next to his own mother and watched his father standing by the fireplace pouring a whiskey. “Yoongi, what are you?” “I’m sorry?” Turning to face the room with a look of pure anger he asked again, “What the hell are you?” “I’m an Alpha sir.” “Damn straight. You are a FUCKING ALPHA!!!! So what the hell did I see today when I stopped by your apartment yesterday?” “I don’t know what you are talking about sir.” His father surged forward and hauled him out of his seat by his collar. “Don’t. Play. Dumb. With. Me. Boy!” He bit out every word and Yoongi watched Hoseok flinch with each one over his father’s shoulder. “I don’t….” “You saw us, sir. In the hallway. Kissing each other.” Hoseok was standing now, his mother had a grip on his wrist and everyone in the room was silent. His father released him and he staggered, regaining his breath. His father then walked back to the fireplace, smoothing out his coat. “How long has this been going on?” Yoongi looked over to Hoseok and Hoseok nodded, “Father, Hoseok and I have been together in this kind of relationship since we were 14, however we promised to stay together and marry when we were 8.” “And what is Hoseok?” His father ground out the words glaring at him. “I’m an Alpha, sir,” Hoseok chimed in. “You two cannot be serious?” Hoseok’s mother spoke out. “Why not?” Hoseok turned to face her, “It isn’t unheard of for two Alphas to be together and get married.” “You have to carry on your family’s name. How do you plan to do that, if you do not produce an Alpha male with our bloodline?” The room grew silent again as the three men stood staring at each other.

“If I may,” Hoseok’s father interrupted the silence of the room and spoke for the first time. “I think I might have a solution for this problem.” He stood and walked in front of his son, “Hoseok are completely serious about this?” “Yes sir, I love Yoongi and I will marry him.” “Than here is our stipulation if you wish to have our blessing,” he turned toward Yoongi’s father who nodded in approval. “You both must find and agree on an Omega mate. They must agree to be married to both of you. They must sign a contract and prenup. They will be required to meet our expectations. And you must have an heir within a year.” The boys mouths hung open. “You can’t be serious!” Yoongi blurted out. “Why the hell would we find an Omega. How would we even find a respectable one to take both of us?” “If you think it is to hard, then your relationship ends tonight and Hoseok is on the first plane available out of country and you both will be forced to marry Omegas of our choice within the next 2 weeks.” Yoongi’s father stated as calmly as if he were asking for a glass of water. The boys looked at each other for a moment before turning to him, "We agree to your terms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night with the boys doesn't help bring any solutions for Yoongi, but at least Hoseok smiles again. Hopefully that smile won't leave again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously loving this story. I hope you are enjoying it too.

“So let me get this straight,” Namjoon said putting his glass down on the table. “You guys really have to find an Omega to agree to marry both of you within 6 months.” “Right.” “Or you guys are separated and forced to marry someone your dads pick?” “Right.” “And you guys are in this predicament because you were making out in the hallway in front of your apartment and got caught by Yoongi’s dad.” “Right.” “Well fuck.” “Well put honey,” Jin said rolling his eyes and wrapping a comforting arm around Hoseok’s shoulders. “Do you guys have anyone in mind?” “It has never even been on our radar, why would we have anyone in mind?” Yoongi stated handing Hoseok the drink he just got from the bar and taking a mouthful from his own. Jin got up from the seat next to Hoseok and went to sit on Namjoon’s lap. “So what are you going to do about this?” “We don’t know yet, but…” “What’s up bitches!” Taehyung yelled as he stepped over the black velvet rope into the VIP area. He always loved to make a loud entrance and of course his clothes match his personality, head to toe looking like a Gucci model. He was followed by Jungkook and another guy, who actually waited for the bouncer to move the rope for them. Jungkook was in his standard dark wash skinny jeans, white tee and Timberlands. All conversation about finding an Omega for Hoseok and Yoongi stopped. “Hobi, what’s wrong with your face?” Taehyung flopped down on Hoseok’s open side. “We just had a rough day is all Tae,” the last thing Yoongi wanted was to have Taehyung trying to help them. I mean, they love Tae, but when he tries to help things quickly go from bad to worse to catastrophic. 

Jungkook and the new guy sat down on the last available spots, Jungkook nodding hello to Yoongi. Going on basic instinct, the members already at the table tested the air to get information on the new comer. His appearance wasn’t giving anything away. He has a small build, but his body seemed firm and fit. His hair was a light color and parted, but because of the low lighting Yoongi couldn’t tell exactly what color it was. He was dressed somewhat in-between Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s styles. White buttoned up shirt with the sleaves rolled, black vest, dark skinny jeans and black boots. Getting nothing from his scent except nice cologne, Yoongi placed the young man into the Beta category. “So, TaeTae, are you going to introduce this adorable young man to us or not?” Jin flipped into Momma mode. “Oh, right sorry guys,” Taehyung hauled the boy up from his seat, “this is Park Jimin. We went to elementary and middle school together and were attached at the hip. He just moved into the area and is attending Uni with us. Jiminnie, these are the guys I told you about. That lovey-dovey couple is Namjoon and Jin, aka Dad and Mom. And next we have the amazing Yoongi and Hoseok, aka Gramps and Hobi.” Everyone waved as their name was said and when Taehyung called Yoongi Gramps, Jin nearly choked on his drink. He pulled Jimin back down onto the couch settling the smaller man between himself and Jungkook. “Hey Kookie, be a dear and go grab us some drinks.” 

“So Jimin, what are you studying?” Jin asked, scooting to lean a little closer to Jimin. “Um, I’m a dual major actually. Mathematics and performing arts. Uh, what about you guys?” Jimin spoke softly but his voice was clear and everyone could hear him. “Well, I’m a Health Science major and I also take classes at the Culinary Institute. Namjoon and Yoongi are both geniuses that basically just attend whatever classes they feel like and have run of the campus. Hoseok is also a performing arts major. And you probably have all of the information on Taehyung and Jungkook.” Jimin’s eyes shot over to Hoseok after Jin said his major. Not many Alphas actually went to school for the arts and Jungkook was the very first one that he actually met. He hadn’t seen Hoseok in any of the classes this week though which made him wonder a little just how serious he was about it. Hoseok turned from talking to Yoongi and they made eye contact before Jimin looked away. He was scenting the air and categorizing each of the new faces. Namjoon is an Alpha, who smells a lot like Jin, who is an Omega. They are bonded and Jimin’s keen nose actually told him that Jin was a few days away from his heat. Yoongi is an Alpha, he has a cool scent like fresh rain. Hoseok is also an Alpha, he has a warm scent like fresh baked sugar cookies and Jimin had to admit that he found it pretty tempting. Unfortunately Hoseok also smelled very much like Yoongi and Jimin didn’t know what to make of that connection. Taehyung is an Omega and Jungkook is his Alpha, and according to Tae they were going to bond during his next heat. 'Easy enough,' he thought to himself.

The group had been drinking and chatting for a few hours and Yoongi still couldn’t quite place how he felt about this Park Jimin guy. He silently watched Jimin interacting with the rest of the group. Hoseok seemed to like him enough and the two were chatting happily about favorite performers. Seeing him relaxed pulled at Yoongi’s heart and he hated the stress he caused them. He had been mentally punishing himself all week for being so grabby with Hoseok. Yoongi ran a hand across Hoseok’s back, drumming his fingers on his spine. Hoseok leaned back into Yoongi’s shoulder, “Are you ready to head back?” “Yeah, but if you wanna stay and chat for a while longer, that’s ok too.” Hoseok turned to Jin, “I think Gramps is ready for bed. I’ll see you tomorrow?” “Yup!” “Jimin it was great meeting you, I’m sure I will see you around a lot anyway but can I get your number,” Hoseok held his phone out to Jimin. Yoongi noted how small Jimin’s hands were when he grabbed the phone from Hoseok’s outstretched fingers. He couldn’t help thinking about how cute those hands were. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, Yoongi stood, shook hands with Namjoon and waved goodbye to everyone else. 

“Yoo,” Hoseok whispered as they lay in bed together, “do you think we are going to be able to do it? You know, find someone?” Yoongi rolled over and pulled Hoseok around to face him. “I think everything is going to work out how it is supposed too.” He cupped Hoseok’s cheek and leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. “But what if you fall in love with them and don't want me anymore?” Hoseok said pulling away. “I don’t think I could get over that.” Yoongi scooted up and pulled Hoseok against his chest and began petting his hair. “You are everything to me and I would rather have to deal with a bratty Omega with you by my side than be miserable dealing with an overbearing, daddy selected Omega without you. And besides, no one can replace you, because what human on earth can beat your perfection.” Hoseok chuckled into his chest because he knew that the mushy phrase was probably killing Yoongi to say out loud. “Do you think we can do it though? Find someone suitable that we actually both like?” Hoseok was tracing little circles on his bare back and each circle turned his thoughts further and further away from the conversation at hand. 

He wrapped his arms around Hoseok and rolled them over, slotting his body between Hoseok’s legs. “Are you underestimating us?” He slowly lowered his lips to Hoseok’s, “Do you think that once we find the one, they will refuse us?” He rubbed the tip of his nose on Hoseok’s, “Don’t you think I’m sexy enough?” He leaned in more, keeping his eyes locked on Hoseok’s. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest and his warm breath across his lips. Their lips gently brushed against each other as Yoongi spoke, “Who could possibly refuse these plush lips of yours?” He kissed him fully, slipping his tongue inside to taste every corner of Hoseok’s willing mouth. Kissing down his jaw to the long column of his neck, “Who could possibly refuse this intoxicating scent,” and he buried his nose in Hoseok’s scent gland. Lapping at the skin under his mouth then sucking a deep bruise, he relished in the feeling of Hoseok’s nails digging into his back. He began kissing down to his chest and when he reach a nipple he looked up at Hoseok. They looked into each other’s eyes breathing heavily. While Hoseok watched him he stuck his tongue out and roughly licked over the little pearl, pulling a breathy moan from the man below him. “Who could refuse such a delicious sound?” He continued to work Hoseok’s nipples until they were red and sensitive and Hoseok was trembling. 

Yoongi continued to lavish Hoseok with kisses and hickies down to the smooth, taunt skin over his hips. Here he bit down on Hoseok’s hip causing Hoseok’s back to arch off the bed and a whimper fall from his lips. Hooking his thumbs into Hoseok’s pajama pants he slowly slid them down revealing the leaking head of Hoseok’s dick. Hoseok gripped the sheets harder and watched as Yoongi dipped his head down. Using the tip of his tongue he roughly lapped at the sensitive slit, collecting the pearl that was beaded there. The most sinful moan washed over his skin from Hoseok and he couldn’t help but grin. “Who could possibly turn away from such a lewd expression?” Hoseok tried to glare at him, “Who has a lewd…. Uuugghhh….” Yoongi had engulfed as much of him as he could in one swift move and Hoseok lost all ability to speak. As Hoseok moaned out his name he couldn’t help but be filled with a sense of desperation. ‘I will do everything I can to make you happy Hoseok, even if that means accepting an Omega into our home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, critic, hello, or suggestion. I really like to hear from others and improve myself. Also if you have a ship you would like to see as an A/B/O please let me know. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion begins to invade Hoseok's mind in regards to Taehyung's friend Park Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had the motherboard in my laptop crash this past weekend and I have been trying to salvage everything and set up a new laptop. More chapters will be coming soon.

“Great work today everyone!” the instructor called as Jimin walked over to the bench on the side of the practice room and collapsed onto it. Grabbing his water bottle, he leaned back and took a long draw. Sighing heavily, he leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing his body to rest for a bit. “Hey Jiminnie,” Taehyung called from the doorway, waving his hands and bouncing in when Jimin looked over. Taehyung landed on Jimin’s lap and snuggled into his neck, “God Jiminnie, you always used to smell sooo good when you worked out, I really wish…” Jimin slapped a hand over his mouth to stop Taehyung from finishing. “TaeTae,” he whispered gruffly into Taehyung’s ear, “We talked about this. Here, I’m a Beta, got it?” Taehyung rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Jimin removed his hand from Taehyung’s mouth and wrapped his arms around him instead. “So TaeTae, what’s the plan for today?” “Oh, right,” Taehyung sat up quickly, “I was going to see if you want to come have dinner with everyone tonight. Mom’s cooking and all the gang is going to be there.” “I don’t know Tae,” Jimin said looking at the floor, “I just feel like a third wheel times three.” Taehyung turned on his lap and grabbed his cheeks, “Jin’s food is the best and I know you aren’t eating enough. You are never ‘just a third wheel’, everyone loves you already. And you have to help me with my calculus homework. So that settles it, you are definitely coming.” “OK Tae,” Jimin responded fondly pulling Taehyung back against his chest.

“Jungkook, doesn’t that make you a little nervous?” Hoseok questioned as he jerked his head in the direction of the door. “I mean, how can you just be so chill with Tae being all over another guy?” Jungkook looked over to the two on the bench and watched as Taehyung snuggled deeper into Jimin’s arms. “I trust Tae,” he said clamping a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Besides, they are super cute together aren’t they? Jimin is extremely attractive and honestly if Tae wanted to, I wouldn’t have any issue with bringing him into the bedroom with us.” He said this with a grin on his lips and winked at Hoseok before getting up off the floor and walking across the room to the benches. Hoseok watched for a second before Taehyung came bounding over to him. “Hey Hobi, are you coming for dinner tonight, Mom said I had to remind you that you are supposed to bring his hard drive.” Hoseok noted to himself how Taehyung kept things relatively tame, at least as tame as Taehyung could ever be, during their interaction. He didn’t sit on Hoseok or get too handsy. He couldn’t help but think that there was something more to Taehyung and Jimin’s relationship. “I will be there and I will bring Gramps with me if he isn’t too busy at the studio.” He ruffled Taehyung’s hair after he got up off the floor. 

“You’re coming for dinner right Hoseok?” Jungkook asked as he and Taehyung reached the benches. “Yeah, I wouldn’t miss a meal from Mom for anything.” “Cool, you actually live pretty close to Jimin, could you give him a ride?” Jimin’s eyes were wide, “Jungkook, I can get there on my own, I can just take the bus. Really, I d…” “Sure thing,” Hoseok cut him off, “Jimin, just send me your address and I will swing by at 6:30 to pick you up.” “Really Hoseok, it’s fine, I can get there myself,” Jimin tried to be assertive but it didn’t come out right and ended up sounding a little pouty. Hoseok felt a little odd sensation pass over his mind for a brief moment before Taehyung’s loud voice broke in. “Jiminnie, I know how much you hate public transportation, just ride with them,” Taehyung was using his whiney, needy voice. Hoseok and Jungkook instantly perked to the sound but Jimin just rolled his eyes. “Fine Tae,” Jimin snapped unable to mask his aggravation, grabbing his bag from the bench and standing, “Hoseok, I’ll send you the address later, text me when you’re on your way ok?” 

After Jimin left in a huff, Hoseok couldn’t help the small feeling of loss that wiggled into his brain. They have only known Jimin a couple of weeks, and the only times he even saw the guy was during dance class and English lit. Why was he feeling so weird after Jimin left? Hoseok and Jungkook collected their things and followed Taehyung as he bounded from the room to the parking lot. Hoseok noted again how Taehyung didn’t seem fazed at all by Jimin’s gruff response and actually seemed happier. As they loaded into the car, Hoseok couldn’t help but notice the black shirt and silver hair that was jogging down the sidewalk away from them. What was the deal with this Jimin guy? And why was he invading Hoseok’s thoughts lately? Hoseok climbed into Jungkook’s car and he pushed all thoughts of Jimin to the side. 

Jimin: 21564 Jones Ave 5D  
Hoseok: Cool   
Hoseok: See you around 6:30

Jimin checked the time on his phone before throwing it onto his bed and walking back out to the kitchen. He had 5 hours before Hoseok would be here to pick him up so he figured he might as well get some cleaning done. He turned on the speaker on the counter and music filled the apartment. He swayed his hips and walked over to the sink and the dirty dishes from the past 2 days. He snapped on his gloves and grabbed a scrubber, singing along to the BlackPink song and shaking side to side, he set to work. An hour later and the whole place was spotless again and his dirty clothes were collected and waiting by the front door for him to take to the laundry room tomorrow. “Alright, a quick nap I think,” he said changing the playlist to something more soothing and walking back to his bedroom and practically diving into the pillows and falling asleep as soon as he settled down.

Hoseok: Hey Jimin, I’m about to head your way, see you in a bit

Jimin’s phoned blasted out from next to his head notifying him that he had a message. He grabbed the phone and silenced it. The time caught his attention though, “FUCK, I can’t believe I slept so late!” Jimin scrambled from his bed and rushed to the bathroom for a shower. “It’s only 6 Jimin, you have plenty of time,” he told himself as he scrubbed his body down. Just as he turned off the shower he heard his doorbell. “Fuck!” Jimin bolted from the bathroom back to his room and scrambled into a pair of boxers then pants as the doorbell rang out again. “One minute!” he shouted as he spun around looking for the shirt he set out earlier. “The kitchen!” Just as he got down the hall the bell rang again and his frustration got the better of him. Jimin marched over to the door and yanked it open.

Hoseok lost all coherent thoughts once the door was pulled abruptly open. “I heard you dammit!” Jimin snapped out. Hoseok didn’t even register the anger in Jimin’s words. Jimin was standing in front of him with a pair of skinny jeans and nothing else. What was worse was that there was still water droplets on his chocolate abs and toned chest. Hoseok’s eye traveled up taking in every inch but his breath caught in his throat when he got to Jimin’s face. Jimin looked angry but what had Hoseok’s body reacting was how his expression coupled with his silver hair still wet and pushed back looked. Hoseok swallowed the arousal down and cleared his throat, “I think you forgot a few things Jimin.” Jimin just turned on his heel and walked back into the apartment. Taking it as an invitation Hoseok followed. Jimin had walked off into a different room and Hoseok didn’t want to step too far in so he stayed close to the door, shutting it slightly. The living room was very simple and clean but looking really warm and inviting, completely opposite to how Jimin seemed to be at school. Hoseok finally relaxed a bit and looked around at the photos on the wall by him. Jimin had pictures all over his walls, of all different sizes and composition. He could hear Jimin muttering under his breath as he walked around gathering things, finally having put a shirt on somewhere. Sunddenly Hoseok’s whole body froze and he took in a deep breath. There was a strange scent in the room and his Alpha went on alert. He could clearly smell that Taehyung and Jungkook had been here recently. Obviously Jimin’s scent was everywhere and a ton of cleaning supplies, but Hoseok could swear he smelt a recent Omega heat. He didn’t get to dwell on it though because Jimin walked up and practically pushed him out the door. 

“Don’t go snooping around other people’s places,” Jimin snapped as he checked that the door was locked before heading to the elevator. “I wasn’t snooping,” Hoseok countered, “just looking at the pictures on the walls.” “Yeah, and all that creepy deep Alpha breathing wasn’t a form of snooping?” Jimin mashed the button a little harder than he meant too. “I’m sorry, it just happens,” Hoseok felt like he got caught stealing cookies when he knew it was just instinctual. Jimin didn’t say anything else the rest of the way to the car. “Thank you,” he murmured as he buckled his seat belt, “for the ride.” “It’s no problem,” Hoseok replied, “I actually live 2 blocks down and 1 block over. The Hidden Oasis Apartments.” “Oh,” Jimin said a little surprised, “those are the ones next to the big park right?” “The very same,” Hoseok was glad that the earlier tension was leaving. “I go running there on my off days,” Jimin was confused about why he was saying this. Mentally he kicked himself for relaxing once he was in the car surrounded by that sugar cookie smell. “Well, maybe I can join you sometimes,” Hoseok said, “I’m sure the trails beat the treadmill anyway.” “Yeah sure,” Jimin replied, kicking himself again. Damn those sugar cookies!

 

Not surprisingly Taehyung had run his mouth and invited a bunch of people over and standard college society rules dictated that once the invite was made, you could then invite as well. The house was quickly filled with more and more people, making Jimin stress out. Namjoon and Jin seemed to recognize it as just another night with Taehyung and adapted the food and drinks once people started showing up at 9. Taehyung had begun by dragging him around and introducing him to a bunch of people, but he was finally able to pull himself away with an excuse of needing to pee. Slipping outside to the backyard, Jimin walked around to the side of the house. Jin had taken him on a tour when he arrived, and he remembered the hammock that was on this side. He rolled over onto the soft fabric and let it swing gently back and forth as he looked up at the stars. He didn’t know how long he had been there, listening to the dull music and swinging but his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of footsteps. “Oh,” a voice said as a figure got closer to the swing, “Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was out here.” “No worries,” Jimin replied, "you wanna… have… a… seat…” Jimin trailed off as the familiar scent washed over him and covered him in milk and honey. “Kyungsoo?” he questioned the dark form and few feet away. “Yeah,” came a tentative answer. Jimin sat up on the swing and took his phone out turning the screen on so there was a soft glow. “Park Jimin!!! Oh my God!!!” Kyungsoo flung himself onto Jimin. “Hey Soo,” Jimin said laughing as the swing moved causing them to rock back and forth hard. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to study abroad?” Kyungsoo asked finally settling in next to Jimin on the swing. “Naw, I decided to stay here and use my inheritance to buy an apartment instead and pay for school.” “Always so practical,” Kyungsoo said bumping his shoulder into Jimin’s. The two laid in the swing chatting away and enjoying the quiet company of the garden. 

“Hey Tae,” Hoseok called and waved Taehyung over to the window seat, “Who’s that guy talking to Jimin?” Taehyung scanned the room before finding the mop of silver hair huddled close to a head of dark hair. Taehyung stood up for a second to get a better look, “not sure of his name, but I do know he is an Omega and he goes to our Uni.” Hoseok looked over at the pair as the dark-haired boy said something to Jimin and Jimin laughed hard grabbing the smaller boy and pulling him into his arms. Hoseok didn’t know why he was feeling so peeved and he didn’t like it, he grabbed his drink and emptied it then walked off to the kitchen for a refill. “Hey Hobi,” Jin said smiling as he dumped a bag of chips into a bowl, “can you believe Tae managed it again. I am gonna make him stay and clean up tonight.” “So you say JIn,” Hoseok replied, “you know you don’t punish him for these things.” “I’m going to have to start,” Jin smiled softly and rubbed his stomach. Hoseok didn’t miss the move, “wait… you and Joon.” “Shhh,” Jin hushed him, “we were planning on announcing it tonight to you guys but then Tae had this impromptu party, so we didn’t get around to it.” “When did you find out,” Hoseok prodded further. “Well a couple of weeks ago I had a heat hit and you know, Joon stayed home, and then the second day it had gone. So, we called Joon’s dad and he had us come to his office. He did a quick check and said that while it is too early to know anything else, he is positive the reason my heat stopped was because we didn’t need it anymore.” “Wow Jin,” Hoseok pulled him into a hug, “Congratulations! I promise I won’t say anything.” “Honey, Onew is leaving and needs Lucy to move her car, do you know where she is?” Namjoon called from across the room. “I’ll find her,” Jin called back, “duty calls,” he said to Hoseok and walked off. 

“Hey Hoseok,” Jimin tapped Hoseok on his shoulder. “Hmm,” Hoseok replied turning around. His face fell when he saw how was behind him. Jimin and the dark-haired boy were standing there. Jimin had his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders and the smaller boy was tucked into his side. “I’m heading out,” Jimin stated, “thanks for the lift here.” Hoseok didn’t say anything for a second as a rush of thoughts flooded his brain. ‘Why was Jimin leaving with this Omega boy? Why did so many Omegas fawn over Jimin?’ But the most pressing thought was, ‘Why the hell do I care what Jimin does anyway?’ “No problem Jimin,” he finally said, “see you Monday.” Jimin nodded and then steered them toward the room where Jin had disappeared to. ‘I have Yoongi, I have Yoongi, I have Yoongi..’ Hoseok kept repeating the mantra as the rest of the night passed by and he eventually fell asleep in Jin and Namjoon’s guest room, too drunk to drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Yoongi decide it is time to get serious about finding the right Omega to complete their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like getting these little glimpses into their lives, don't you?

“Min!” Jimin turned around in time to have a bouncy Kyungsoo jump into his arms. “Hey Soo, how did you know I was here?” “Oh, I didn’t,” Kyungsoo looked across the room, “I was actually coming to pick up Sehun and I saw you over here and I couldn’t help myself.” Kyungsoo was pointing at an extra tall Alpha that was going over some moves with Jungkook and Hoseok. “Wait, Sehun,” Jimin couldn’t help but feel shocked, “you aren’t talking about little Oh Sehun? What the hell has the guy been eating? He was my height when we graduated?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help the little bubble of laughter that over flowed from his mouth. “You mean you have been in class with him for 2 weeks already and you didn’t recognize him?” Jimin shook his head, his eyes still wide as he kept glancing back and forth between Kyungsoo and Sehun. Kyungsoo found it extremely comical and doubled over laughing harder. Seeing the tears at the corners of Kyungsoo’s eyes from laughing so hard and how red his face was, Jimin couldn’t help but start laughing as well. 

“Why is he here?” Hoseok growled under his breath as he watched the exchange between Jimin and the dark-haired boy. He heard the boy call Jimin a few minutes ago, watched him fling himself into Jimin’s arms and now they are laughing together, and the boy is pointing in their direction. “Who’s here?” Jungkook asked him turning around and following Hoseok’s eyes. “That dark-haired Omega,” Hoseok snapped, “he was at the party Friday and Jimin ended up leaving with him.” Sehun stepped up and looked at where Jungkook and Hoseok were staring, “Oh shit,” he looked at his watch, “Soo is gonna kill me for being late.” He reached down and began gathering his things, Hoseok grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. “Do you know that guy? Who is he?” Hoseok snapped. Sehun brushed his hand off roughly, trying to keep his knee-jerk anger in check, “’That guy’ is Do Kyungsoo, one of my best friends. Is there a problem?” The smell of Alpha anger was beginning to cloud the air around the pair. 

Hoseok was about to snap back when he saw a hand snake over Sehun’s shoulder and grab him, Sehun dropped to the floor. “Ahhh, ow ow,” Sehun was on his knees crying out and trying to pry the clenched hand from his shoulder. “Oh Sehunnie,” purred Kyungsoo while tightening his grip, “why is it that my air is being polluted by your angry Alpha nonsense?” Kyungsoo had this dangerously dark look in his eyes but what kept everyone else silent was the wicked grin on his lush, heart-shaped lips. Hoseok couldn’t help the look of shock on his face as the small Omega held Sehun down with one well placed hand. Jungkook started laughing as Kyungsoo let go then began petting the top of Sehun’s head. “Sehun,” Kyungsoo looked down at him, “Why didn’t you tell me that Min was in your class?” “I wasn’t thinking,” Sehun glanced over to Jimin then back to Kyungsoo, “sorry Soo.” “I can’t believe I had to live two weeks this close to my soul mate and you didn’t tell me.” Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at him, “I’m taking Min home, you can find other means.” Kyungsoo turned around and stormed off, grabbing Jimin on his way out the door. Jimin was laughing so hard he almost missed grabbing his bag off the bench by the door before Kyungsoo pulled him out of the silent practice room. “Dammit!” Sehun smacked the floor with his palm. “What the hell was that?” Jungkook questioned glancing over to a shocked Hoseok. Hoseok just shrugged then glanced down to Sehun, “Did he say Jimin is his soul mate?” Sehun didn’t say anything just got up and grabbed his bag, storming out of the room.

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh the whole way to the car. “I can’t believe you called me your soul mate,” he chuckled as he pulled open the passenger door and climbed in. “Well you are my vocal soul mate and Sehun knows it! I still can’t believe he didn’t think it was worth mentioning that you were in his class.” Kyungsoo was pouting and Jimin couldn’t help but lean over and pinch his soft cheek, “He probably doesn’t want to share you.” “HA,” Kyungsoo snapped, “we are still just friends.” “No way,” Jimin reached back over and pulled at Kyungsoo’s shirt collar. Sure enough, Kyunsoo’s scent gland was bare, “but you totally handle him like an old bonded couple.” Kyungsoo didn’t say anything in response but Jimin could clearly see his eyes get glassy with tears. Jimin reached out, rubbing the scent gland on his wrist to the gland on Kyungsoo’s neck and then turned up the music playing in the car. He knew that Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to talk about anything else right now and so he gave him some space to collect his emotions after sharing some familiar, calming scent. They are very much alike in terms of emotions, which is one of the reasons why they were so close in High school. They were always getting in trouble for being ‘not Omega-like’ and they ended up meeting in the waiting room for the Head Master. They had both been sent for fights, Jimin’s was an argument with an Omega teacher and Kyungsoo was in a fight with an Alpha 2nd year. Jimin had never seen such an angry looking Omega before and he couldn’t help but feel impressed. Of course, it wasn’t until after they became friends did he find out the reason for such an angry expression was simply because Kyungsoo’s glasses had been broken during the scuffle and his eyesight is atrocious. They finally came to a stop and Jimin found himself looking up at a tall apartment complex that he didn’t know. “Come on up,” Kyungsoo said climbing out, “I figured this would be the best opportunity to feed you and show you my place. And maybe I can convince you to start singing with me again?” Jimin smiled and shook his head gently before getting out of the car and letting Kyungsoo link their arms and pull him inside. 

\----  
TaeTae: Jiminnie are you ok? Where are you?  
Jiminnie: Yeah Tae, I’m good, just hanging out at a friend’s place.  
TaeTae: What friend? Where?  
Jiminnie: You remember me telling you about Kyungsoo? I’m at his place.  
TaeTae: Wait, Honey Pipes goes to this school too?  
Jiminnie: Yup!  
TaeTae: Cool, are you going to bring him Friday?  
Jiminnie: What’s Friday?  
TaeTae: Bowling, duh!

Taehyung began tapping his fingers on the desk waiting for a response.

Jiminnie: Soo said it sounds like fun. What time was it again?  
“YES!!!” Taehyung shouted in the quiet library. “Taehyung, shhh,” Jin scolded him from across the large desk. “Sorry,” he whispered back as he typed a response, “Jiminnie said he is game for Friday and he is even bringing someone.” Yoongi looked up from his book, “Is Jimin bringing his girlfriend?” “Naw, that isn’t Jimin’s style,” Taehyung smirked at Yoongi and waited for the implication to sink in. “Oh, so boyfriend than?” Jin questioned. “I don’t think so,” Taehyung said settling his chin onto his folding arms, “he hasn’t said anything about being in a relationship.” “Well, when Hoseok picked him up on Friday night for the dinner he said he could have sworn he smelt Omega heat in Jimin’s place.” Yoongi said turning a page in his book and highlighting a few lines. “Ooo, so Jimin has a special someone,” Jin chimed in. “I doubt it is like that,” Taehyung said sitting up straight, “Jimin isn’t like that.” “Like what,” Yoongi questioned looking over at Taehyung. “He isn’t into Omegas,” Taehyung snapped. “Who knows,” Yoongi continued pushing, “people’s tastes can change.” “Not Jimin,” Taehyung ground out rising from his chair. “Why not,” Yoongi continued to push, “did he reject you or something? He friend-zoned you when you wanted more?” “Jimin would never be with an Omega like that because he’s an..” “TAEHYUNG STOP!” Jin snapped standing from his seat and grabbing Taehyung’s shoulder. “He’s a what,” Yoongi pushed, he really wanted Taehyung to finish what he was saying. “Nothing,” he snapped and grabbed his things and stormed out of the library bumping into a confused looking Hoseok. 

“What was that all about?” Hoseok said setting his stuff on the table and kissing Yoongi on the head. “Yoongi made Tae mad,” Jin said glaring at the culprit. “What,” Yoongi said shrugging his shoulders, “I just wanted to find out more about our new friend Jimin and this guy he’s bringing bowling.” Hoseok had been setting his things up but looked up abruptly, “WHAT!?” “Ssshhhh,” Jin hushed him, getting frustrated about the lack of studying he was getting done. “Sorry Jin,” Hoseok said looking at Jin and waiting for some kind of further information. “Ugh,” Jin rolled his eyes, “Jimin is just bringing a friend bowling. I really don’t understand why everyone is getting all bent out of shape about this but I am getting sick of it. Yoongi, you better make up with Tae before Friday, I don’t want it to ruin our night. Now, if you will excuse me, I’m going home so I can actually study in peace.” Jin gathered his things as he spoke then stood and left the library in a huff. “Well,” Hoseok sighed, slumping into his seat, “that makes the third person I have made angry in the past hour. What about you?” He nudged Yoongi’s shoulder. “Oh, you have one up on me than,” Yoongi said smiling at him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You really like this Jimin guy, huh?” Yoongi questioned him. “I’m not sure,” Hoseok leaned into the embrace and placed his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. “I mean we get along,” He looked up at Yoongi’s profile, “what made you push Tae about him?” Yoongi shrugged, “I just feel like there is some piece of information I am missing.” “Well, I think we should probably stop worrying about him,” Hoseok rubbed his wrist against Yoongi’s, “I mean, we do have our own problem to worry about. Jimin is Tae’s friend and my classmate, so let’s just keep it at that.” He felt better after getting some of Yoongi’s scent on his skin and his worried mind began to relax. “Ok,” Yoongi rubbed his chin in Hoseok’s hair, “we should make a list of qualities and if either of us thinks we found someone then we can discuss it.”  
\---

Jimin woke up Saturday feeling a hot and heavy pressure on his chest and for a split second worried it was his heat hitting early. Thankfully the heat shifted and the pressure eased reminding him where he was. Kyungsoo was wrapped around him and Jimin couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t realize just how much he missed this closeness. He spent 4 months pretty much alone while he moved and set up his new living situation. His grandmother had passed away the last day of high school and he was devastated. He left school and didn’t attend graduation or talk to anyone for 3 months. Then he was informed that his grandmother left him all of her savings with a letter and he couldn’t stay still anymore. A week before classes started he bumped into Taehyung at the registrar’s office and it was then that he finally spoke with a friend. Now that he was finding more and more of his friends, he was stunned at how long he had gone without this comfort. He was petting Kyungsoo’s soft hair and basking in the warmth of another person when his bedmate began to stir. 

“Min,” Kyungsoo purred and snuggled into Jimin’s arms. “Morning Soo,” Jimin gave him a gentle squeeze in return, “did I wake you?” “No,” Kyungsoo’s breath tickled his neck and a shiver passed over his skin, “I’ve really missed you Min.” “I’m sorry I disappeared,” Jimin continued to pet Kyungsoo’s hair, “a lot happened.” “I know,” Kyungsoo sighed, “it just surprised me.” Jimin rolled onto his side and turned Kyungsoo’s face to look up at him. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and Jimin’s heart broke for causing him pain. “Soo,” he called looking deeply into Kyungsoo’s eyes, “I’m not going anywhere ok. I will always be here for you.” Kyungsoo leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss, he relaxed into the familiar action. There wasn’t anything sexual about the move, it was just Kyungsoo showing his affection and trust. Jimin knew just how precious having Kyungsoo’s trust is and what it meant. “How about some breakfast?” Kyungsoo asked pulling away and looking much brighter. “Sounds great,” he replied ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair, “I’m gonna grab a shower, just use whatever you find that you want.” “Ok,” Kyungsoo happily bounced out of bed and out to the kitchen.  
\---  
“Yoo… aah… please,” Hoseok panted as Yoongi continued to tease and stretch him. “Please what,” Yoongi growled before roughly sucking another mark into Hoseok’s creamy thigh. “Fuck… uhh,” Hoseok couldn’t get the words he needed out as Yoongi brushed across that sweet spot again. “Fuck what?” Yoongi teased. “UGH,” Hoseok pulled away and grabbed Yoongi flipping them over. Yoongi smiled up at him and Hoseok knew that this was his favorite. He reached down and stroked Yoongi’s length, appreciating that Yoongi had already applied lube. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Yoongi’s lips, “fuck me,” he whispered then abruptly took all of Yoongi into his waiting hole. “Fuuuuuck…” Yoongi moaned out as he was engulfed by Hoseok’s warmth. “Yes Yoongi,” Hoseok smirked down at him, “that is what I was asking for.” Yoongi swatted his thigh then grabbed his hips as Hoseok ground his ass down. Yoongi thanked whatever higher power there might be for giving Hoseok such a plush yet built body. Hoseok’s stamina was limitless due to his years of physical training and as much as Yoongi loves it he knows that he can’t hold a candle to him, which is why he takes his time teasing and prepping. Hoseok’s thighs and abs were tight and prominent as he set a mind-numbing pace riding Yoongi. 

Yoongi loved watching Hoseok wreck himself while on top. He got to appreciate the way Hoseok’s muscles would tighten and a sheen of sweat would cover his body. Yoongi reached a hand down and wrapped his long fingers around Hoseok’s dripping cock and stroked him in time with each slide of his own cock in Hoseok. The extra stimulation caused Hoseok to tighten around him and both were moaning at the sensation. He roughly pushed the pad of his thumb around Hoseok’s red, leaking head then across the sensitive slit. “Oh… God… Yoo,” Hoseok leaned forward and began fucking into Yoongi’s fist and back down on his cock. “That’s it baby,” Yoongi growled and squeezed Hoseok’s cock causing Hoseok’s thrusts to become more erratic. “So… close…” Hoseok panted out, his eyes shut tightly as he chased his release. Yoongi’s own orgasm was being held back by a thread, “You wanna cum for me.” “Yes…ahhh…. Yes…” Hoseok was working them at a frantic pace. Yoongi couldn’t hold back anymore and bent his knees tilting his hips forward and causing Hoseok’s next downward thrust to roughly press his sweet spot. “Yoo… uuhhh…” Hoseok came hard, getting impossibly tighter around Yoongi causing Yoongi’s thread to break. Yoongi pulled back just in time to prevent himself from hurting Hoseok on his knot as he filled Hoseok’s pulsing hole. Hoseok collapsed forward onto his chest roughly rubbing his own knot between their sweat and cum covered bodies. Yoongi pulled his hand out from between them and wrapped his arms around Hoseok. “I love you Yoongi,” Hoseok panted into his chest. “I love you too,” Yoongi purred and poured all of his love into those words. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes recovering their breaths. When Hoseok pulled himself off of Yoongi’s deflating cock they both shuddered. He collapsed on the bed next to Yoongi and flopped a hand onto Yoongi’s chest patting gently, “you are the world’s best alarm clock.” “Not so bad yourself,” Yoongi chuckled out. “Yoongi,” Hoseok’s tone became serious, “you have to promise that an Omega isn’t going to change this. They won’t change US.” Yoongi pulled Hoseok against him, “Let’s keep things positive ok. We are going to find someone great and we will have a big wedding and everything will be great.” Hoseok couldn’t help but feel so thankful for Yoongi’s calm demeanor. “You’re right,” he said, “how about some breakfast before you go to the studio.” “You mean lunch,” Yoongi laughed, pointing to the clock by the door. “Sure,” Hoseok laughed and kissed Yoongi’s cheek before getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom. “I’ll take a BLT please,” he said with a smile before shutting the bathroom door. “Cereal it is!” Yoongi yelled back laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more jumbled and a small glimpse of Jimin's childhood comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get to you guys. I got pretty sick, sinus infection, ear infection, eye infection, and severe cough. But I am doing much better now so I will be updating a little more frequently. Hope you enjoy.

Annoying Taehyung: Yoongi why didn’t you come bowling last night???  
Yoongi: Didn’t want too

Before Taehyung could flood his phone with angry messages, Yoongi turned it off. Hoseok was at home working on some Calculus assignment, so he wasn’t worried about turning his phone off and missing something important. It was already getting late into the evening and he really needed to get into the studio to work on a composition that had been playing in his head all day. A little smile crept across his lips as he thought back to that morning and why he was getting to the studio so late. He swiped his access card into the back door of the music building and stepped inside. He made it up to the 4th floor when a door into the stairwell opened. Most people would be leaving around this time anyway but hardly anyone ever used this stairwell. The person was humming something soft and Yoongi figured the person must have been working on a project. The two sets of footsteps echoed in the otherwise silent stairwell, each heading in opposite directions. As Yoongi made it up to the 5th floor landing he heard a soft voice echoing up toward him. He was used to hearing good singers but as he reached the handle to exit the person’s voice took an unexpected turn and Yoongi’s feet were glued to the floor. 

“Caught in a lie, sungyeolhaessdeon nal cha…” and then a door slammed shut. Yoongi couldn’t seem to comprehend what just happened but his heart was pounding in his ears and he was running down the stairs. He made it to the bottom and caught a very small whiff of Omega. He ripped the door to the first floor open and looked down the hallway. No one was there. He turned and opened the door leading out of the building and was just met with utter darkness. “FUCK!” He slammed the door shut and marched back up the stairs in a huff. He stormed into the studio and threw his bag across the room and dropped heavily into an empty chair. “Ummm,” Namjoon was staring at him, “want to talk about it?” Yoongi glared at him and he turned his chair around. “Nevermind,” Namjoon hunched over and continued to work on his laptop, occasionally peeking over at him as he sat staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t know what it was but something inside him sparked when he heard that heavenly voice ring out clear. “I think I just found an Omega for us,” he said to himself. ‘PPFFFTTTTT’ Namjoon had been taking a drink from his water bottle but at Yoongi’s words he sprayed water everywhere and was coughing hysterically. “Gross Namjoon,” Yoongi said reaching over and handing him the box of tissues that had been on the desk. “Sorry,” Namjoon said grabbing the box and staring at him, “Yoongi, did you just say you found an Omega? Like really? An Omega for you and Hoseok?” Namjoon’s eyes were huge and staring him down a little uncomfortably. “Well, sorta.” “Wait,” Namjoon finally started moving again to clean up the mess, “what do you mean sorta. You either did or didn’t.” Yoongi proceeded to tell an enraptured Namjoon about what just happened. “You and Hoseok are two of the luckiest bastards on this planet and now you are in your very own fairy tale,” Namjoon said flabbergasted. “What fairy tale,” Yoongi replied exasperated, “trying to find this guy is going to be a nightmare!” “Your very own Cinderella,” Namjoon said laughing. “Fuck you,” Yoongi said, “let’s just get to work.”

\--  
Jiminnie: Just finished at the studio. I should be there in like 15 minutes.

Jimin slid his phone in his pocket and picked up his pace jogging leisurely down the sidewalk toward Taehyung and Jungkook’s apartment. Out of the whole group, they had the closest apartment to the campus. It helped a lot that Taehyung’s mom was the head of surgery at the cities leading hospital and could afford to buy such an expensive place for him. Jimin couldn’t help but think about how differently things were for them growing up. Taehyung was showered in love by his parents while Jimin was beat every day for existing. Jimin’s father was a classic egotistical Alpha who believed that having an Omega child was completely out of the question. After Jimin was a few years old his father began to make him exercise every day. Jimin’s had two older sisters who had both been Omegas, much to his father’s disappointment, but because they were female it was considered more acceptable. However, his father was hungry for an Alpha son and after 10 years of trying Jimin was born. Unfortunately for him though he was small and had a very angelic and delicate appearance. Seeing how small he was, Jimin’s father decided to force his son to be an Alpha. He made him go to the gym and join a taekwondo class, when he got in trouble he would exercise as punishment, and his diet was strictly monitored. During a punishment session he literally ran into a very small Kim Taehyung. He was rounding the corner of the block and ran smack into Taehyung. Taehyung burst into tears at the rough collision and Jimin had consoled him, helped him up, and then helped him home. Taehyung lived on the other side of the golf course that Jimin’s house was located on. After helping him, Taehyung’s mother tried to have their driver take him home but he refused and said he still had to finish his punishment, then he politely excused himself and left. The next day Taehyung was at his front door and almost every day after that until the end of middle school when Jimin’s mother died and he was sent away to live with his grandmother. 

Jimin pushed the thoughts of the past out of his head as he exited the elevator. He pulled out his keys and slipped the spare key that Taehyung gave him into the lock. Stepping inside he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on the couch, “Tae,” he called stepping into the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge. There was no answer, “he must have fallen asleep,” Jimin said to himself and made his way back to Taehyung’s bedroom. Opening the door to wake his sleeping friend Jimin dropped the water in his hand and froze. Taehyung was on the floor with Jungkook fucking him doggie style. This wouldn’t have fazed Jimin at all normally but it wasn’t just a normal scene. Taehyung had these bars strapped between his wrists and ankles keeping his limbs apart, a thick leather collar on his neck and a ball gag in his mouth and he was completely naked. Jungkook on the other hand was still fully clothed and had a rough grip on the back of the ball gag pulling it like the reigns of a horse. The pace Jungkook was going seemed like he has going to break Taehyung’s slender body to pieces. “GOD, JESUS!” Jimin exclaimed turning on his heels and abruptly leaving the room. “FUCK!” he could hear Jungkook sounding a bit panicked as he grabbed his bag and left the apartment in a hurry.

Tae: Jiminnie, please come back so we can talk.  
Jimin: NO!  
Tae: Jiminnie please don’t be angry, it really isn’t like you are thinking.  
Jimin: NO!  
Tae: Jiminnie, I promise, please. Come back.

Jimin turned his phone off and continued down the sidewalk, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. As he got further away from Taehyung’s apartment the more upset he became. He kept seeing flashes of his own mother, tied in a similar fashion brutally fucked and beat by his father. He began to slow down, glancing around and realizing that he didn’t know Taehyung’s neighborhood very well. He had no idea where he was or which direction to take to get home. Seeing an open coffee shop up ahead Jimin ducked his head and continued to the shop. Pulling the door open a warm gust of air washed over Jimin’s skin and his nose was filled with the overwhelming pleasant smell of fresh coffee. He walked over to a recliner in the back corner of the shop and plopped himself down, dropping his things to the floor he turned sideways in the chair and threw his legs over an arm, resting his head on the other and throwing his arm over his face. He sat silently like this for a few minutes before he heard a small cough somewhere close to his feet. He looked up at the guy standing a few feet away, “Iced Americano,” he said flatly, pulling out a few bills from his pocket and handing a 10$ over to the barista. He leaned back and put his arm back over his face thinking about how he was going to talk to Taehyung after this. He knew deep down that Taehyung wasn’t being abused by Jungkook, but the initial shock was still there and he didn’t feel good about the situation.

“One Iced Americano,” a deep velvety voice said near his feet. Jimin sat up and actually got a look at the barista that was holding his drink and change. The young man looked to be the same age as Jimin, definitely an Alpha and very attractive. Jimin was enjoying the strong jaw line when the young man cleared his throat, “if you are done inspecting me…” and he held out his hands. Jimin felt a playful urge come over him when he saw the grin on the guy’s face. He turned a little in his chair, in a way that he knew made him look even more attractive, “Hmmm,” he said caressing his bottom lip in a thoughtful way. He watched the man in front of him visibly swallow and continued to tease, “how about you let me check the other side,” he purred and twirled his finger in a circle. The young man smiled more and set the drink and change down on the coffee table in front of Jimin’s chair and stepped closer. Leaning down closer to Jimin he whispered gruffly, “wouldn’t a hands-on inspection be more thorough?” Jimin was washed over with a strong scent of caramel and coffee and the undeniable scent of an Alpha just beginning his prime years. A small laugh escaped his lips and the young man stood back up and took a step back. “My name’s Jackson, glad to see you with a bit more life.” “Jimin,” he said holding out his hand to Jackson, “sorry if I was rude earlier. It has been a long day.” “Sorry to hear that,” Jackson said looking like he genuinely cared. Just then another customer walked into the shop and Jackson excused himself. 

Jimin pulled out his tablet and began scrolling through the sheet music he got from Kyungsoo. He couldn’t help but glance at Jackson as he went about his work, he really was very attractive and his deep voice sounded like he was constantly purring. After finishing his cup and half of the lyrics he was working on Jimin began packing up his things. He had looked up the café and how to get home and figured he would tough it out on the bus. As he approached the door Jackson called his name out. He turned around to find Jackson holding a small bag and another drink out to him. “What’s this?” he asked. “It’s just that you were here for such a long time and I didn’t see you eat anything so I thought you might be hungry. It’s on the house.” He pressed the things into Jimin’s hands and then went to open the door for him. “Thank you,” Jimin said, a small smile on his lips and his heart warming at the gesture. “No problem,” Jackson replied beaming down at him, “I hope to see you again Jimin.” After getting home Jimin opened the bag to find a greek chicken salad on wheat wrapped in butcher paper with what had to be Jackson’s number on it and a smiley face. He pulled out his phone, took a couple of bites from the sandwich, enjoying the taste for a few moments before snapping a picture of it and sending it to Jackson’s number with a text that said thank you. A moment later his phone pinged and it was a response from Jackson of him with an extra cute blushing edit on his face. Jimin just chuckled and then finished eating the rest of the sandwich before cleaning up and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are getting more into this story and I really want to know what you guys are thinking about what is going on. Please feel free to leave a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi makes it his goal to find the singer from the stairwell. Hoseok learns more surprising information about Jimin.

Jiminnie: Tae, do you wanna grab a coffee with me?  
TaeTae: YES!!! Where and When?  
Jiminnie: Meet me at the Blue Bird Café in an hour.  
TaeTae: OK! I will see you there.

Jimin stayed home all Sunday and Monday going over things in his head. He knew the only thing to do was talk to Taehyung and make sure that his friend was really happy and safe. As much as he liked Jungkook, he would take Taehyung’s side over Jungkook’s any day of the week. He set his phone down on his bed and got up to get a shower and get ready for the day. Thankfully he only missed two classes the previous day, World History and then Contemporary Dance. History was no real concern but he knew that there might be a couple of people mad about him missing dance practice. He went over what he was going to ask Taehyung while he showered and got dressed. It was raining outside today so he opted for dark wash skinny jeans and simple black t-shirt, opting to leave his silver hair unfixed because it might get wet. Deeming his appearance acceptable, he grabbed his things and headed down stairs to head to the café. 

“Umm, hey Jimin,” Taehyung said as he walked up to the couch that Jimin was lounging on. Taehyung looked like he didn’t know if he was allowed to sit down or not, so he just stood there awkwardly staring at Jimin. “Aww, come here,” Jimin said holding his arms open, I mean seriously how could he stay mad at his little Taehyung. Taehyung burst into tears and flung himself onto Jimin, clinging to him and crying harder when Jimin wrapped his arms around his shaking frame. “I’m so sor… sorry you saw that,” Taehyung hiccupped into his chest, “I never even thought… t… to tell you about any of that. But I promise that it… it is wh… what I want.” Jimin pet Taehyung’s hair, “I know TaeTae, it just really caught me by surprise. I would have never thought you or Jungkook would be into that sort of thing.” Taehyung sat up and scooted over so they were sitting sideways on the couch facing each other. “Oh, Jungkook isn’t really into it,” Taehyung said wiping the tears of his face. He had a deep blush creeping across his face, “I’m the one who wants it. Jungkook just does it because I want it and it makes me happy. But it’s not always like that either, we are normally very vanilla.” Jimin couldn’t help but laugh as Taehyung began talking very animatedly, recovering quickly from his sudden outburst of tears.

“Hey Jimin!” said a warm, velvety voice. “Hi, Jackson,” Jimin said looking over at the Alpha, “two iced americanos please.” “Sure thing, any food,” Jackson had a big smile on his face. “Sure, whatever you want,” Jimin said flashing a smile and turning back to Taehyung. “What,” he said after seeing the look on Taehyung’s face. Taehyung was staring at the spot that Jackson was just in with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Jimin reached a hand out and waved it in front of Taehyung’s face to snap him out of his thoughts, “Taehyung!” Taehyung slowly turned his head to look at Jimin, “Holy Alpha-on-a-stick, Jiminnie, he is hot as hell!” Jimin just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, “I do have eyes Tae and I’m not a completely frigid bitch.” “I know,” Taehyung continued shaking his head a little, “it’s just, damn. Are you going after him?” “I don’t know,” he replied nonchalantly shrugging, “maybe.” “Wow,” Taehyung said turning back to look at Jackson working behind the counter. “OK, OK,” Jimin said grabbing Taehyung’s ear and turning his head back, “I’m still mad at you!” That seemed to do the trick and Taehyung’s full attention was back on him. “I’m sorry Jiminnie, really, I know those sorts of things bring up bad memories. But Jungkook and I are not doing that as an abusive thing and never when either of us are angry.” “I understand that but I am still mad at you,” Jimin stated, leaning back again and folding his arms over his chest and glaring at him. “What can I say to make you not be angry?” Taehyung began to whine and tug on Jimin’s hands. “You could have sent me a text telling me that it wasn’t a good night to come over! I mean, we had plans already, and if you would have messaged me than I would have not come over and seen that in the first place!” Taehyung’s entire face flushed a deep red as Jimin spoke.   
\--  
“Hey Jimin,” Sehun called as Jimin walked into the practice room. Jimin waved at him and set his things down on a bench and walked over to the group of guys. “Hey Jimin,” Hoseok said as he walked up, “what happened to you yesterday?” “Sorry guys,” he said glancing over at Jungkook, “just had a lot on my mind.” Jungkook was staring at his feet and Hoseok couldn’t help but feel the nervous energy flowing off of him. He was about to ask what was wrong with him but instructor Donghae walked in and started class. Everyone spread out to allow plenty of space to move and got quiet as the instructor went over the material for the day. The music was turned on and class got underway. Two hours later and Hoseok was flat on his back panting heavily. “Umm, Jimin, do you have a second?” Hoseok looked over to see Jungkook standing nervously in front of Jimin. “Sure thing Jungkook,” Jimin had a serious look on his face and he turned and walked out the door with a very odd looking Jungkook following him. Hoseok was about to get up and follow them out to find out what was going on but Donghae stopped him to talk. 

Sehun walked up after Donghae left and handed Hoseok his bag, “what was up with Jungkook today?” “I’m not sure. But him and Jimin left like 20 minutes ago and haven’t come back in yet,” Hoseok replied looking over at the door. “I hope Jungkook is ok,” Sehun said, “do you think we should grab their things so Donghae can lock up?” “Why would you hope Jungkook is ok?” Hoseok questioned looking a little put out. “If anything, I would worry about Jimin,” he continued, “Jungkook is a lot bigger than him.” “Maybe,” Sehun said with a shrug, “but you have never been on the receiving end of his anger. You remember Kyungsoo?” “Yeah,” Hoseok said, a bad taste filling his mouth at the thought of the Omega. “Well, in high school,” Sehun said as he began collecting Jimin’s things and putting them in his bag, “those two were not people you messed with. I am a pretty big guy and I wouldn’t want to cross either of them.” 

The two walked out of the practice room and out to the parking lot to see if Jungkook and Jimin happened to be out there. Seeing neither of them, Hoseok felt a little bit of worry build in his mind. “Look,” Sehun said pointing off to the right, “what did I tell you.” Hoseok looked over to where Sehun was pointing and he dropped the bag in his hand. Over under the trees on the side of the parking lot was Jungkook and Jimin. What caught Hoseok completely by surprise though was that Jungkook was bent over at 90 degrees bowing to Jimin, who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a very stern look on his face saying something to Jungkook. As he watched Jimin actually reached out patted Jungkook’s shoulder and Jungkook straighten up and was nodding his head furiously. The pair turned and began walking toward the car and were talking when suddenly Jimin smacked the back of Jungkook’s head. Hoseok was amazed to see that Jungkook did nothing except rub his head and look down at the ground. “See,” Sehun said, “no one messes with Jimin.”   
\--  
Yoongi had been thinking about that mystery singer all week and didn’t go anywhere but home and to the music building. But no matter what time of day he went he never heard that angelic voice. “Yoongi, I’m heading out, Jin isn’t feeling well so I need to stop by the pharmacy before it closes.” Namjoon finished grabbing his things and flung his bag over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow,” Yoongi said over his shoulder. “Don’t stay too late ok,” Namjoon had been worrying about Yoongi all week. “Don’t worry,” Yoongi said, spinning his chair around, “tonight is date night. Hoseok and I are going to the late showing of that new movie.” Namjoon brightened up a bit, “that’s great! Well, I’m off, see you tomorrow. And who knows, maybe your mystery Omega only comes in on Saturday.” 

“Man Yoo,” Hoseok said as he climbed into the car, “I wish you would have been there today. Jimin is a really amazing dancer, the way he just seems to flow with the music… gah… I wish I could dance like that.” “Hmm,” Yoongi made a noise of acknowledgement, “Yeah, well too bad he isn’t an Omega huh?” “What do you mean?” Hoseok said turning to face Yoongi looking a little hurt. “You just really seem to like him a lot is all,” Yoongi said shrugging his shoulders and pulling away from the curb. Hoseok sat back in his seat and looked out of his window. ‘What if Jimin was an Omega,’ he thought to himself, ‘would he like us?’ Hoseok couldn’t help but think of how Jimin had looked that day in class. “Hoseok,” Yoongi said grabbing his hand, “do you like him?” “Well, yeah,” Hoseok said feeling a little embarrassed to say it out loud with that meaning, “he really is a great guy.” “I get the feeling that he is hiding something though,” Yoongi said, his brow furrowing a little. “Yeah, there are some things I don’t really get either,” Hoseok said nodding his head. “But what about you,” Hoseok quickly added, “has anyone caught your attention that might be good for us?” “I’m not sure,” Yoongi said flatly, “you know I don’t really do the whole ‘socialize’ thing.” “Understatement of the year,” Hoseok laughed. “Oh, shut up,” Yoongi said squeezing his hand a little as he pulled into a parking space at the theatre.   
\--  
“I’m gonna stretch my legs for a bit,” Yoongi said standing from his chair at the desk. “Sure,” Namjoon said waving a hand over his shoulder, “let me know if you find him.” Yoongi stepped out of the studio and into the long hallway heading for the stairwell. He had been thinking over everything from last Saturday evening and he was sure he had it narrowed down a bit. The footsteps had definitely been going down last time and he was on the fourth floor so that means it had to be below that. The basement and first floor was for the large music rooms, not for singers. Second floor was the faculty offices and the third floor was more studios. Opening the door to the third floor Yoongi took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall. The first few studios were empty and silent. Further down the hall he stopped by each door listening intently for that voice. He started to feel like he was getting nowhere when a large frame bumped into him. “Sorry,” the tall Alpha called over his shoulder as he jogged past Yoongi. Yoongi was about to yell at the guy when said Alpha pulled open the door to a studio further down. The moment that door opened the hallway was flooded with that angelic voice, “…nal kkeonaejwo… I gotong.” And the door slammed shut behind the ridiculously tall Alpha. Yoongi rushed over to the studio but when he reached it the recording light came on overhead. Yoongi knew he wouldn’t be able to just walk into the studio without a good reason for interrupting the recording. Glancing at the sign-up sheet for the room he checked the time slot. “Chanyeol,” Yoongi read out loud. So, is Chanyeol the guy singing or the large Alpha that just walked in? The room was booked for another 2 hours so Yoongi just figured he would come back before their time ended and see if he could catch that Omega leaving. 

“Hey Soo,” Jimin said walking from the recording booth, “I gotta head out, Tae is expecting me.” “Really,” Kyungsoo whined a little looking up from the laptop in front of him. “Yeah,” he replied ruffling Kyungsoo’s soft hair, “but why don’t you guys stop by tomorrow at my place and we can adjust the lyrics for the other song.” “You’re going to let me come over too?” Chanyeol asked looking hopefully at Jimin. “Yes Chanyeol,” he said rolling his eyes, “you can come too.” “Cool,” Chanyeol tried sounding unimpressed which caused Kyungsoo to laugh at him. “Hey Soo,” Chanyeol said turning around, “why don’t we head out too? I’m getting pretty hungry and Baek did say he misses you.” “But we still have things to go over,” Kyungsoo started to scold Chanyeol but was cut off when his stomach growled loudly. “Well Soo,” Jimin said laughing, “looks like you are stopping a whole 45 minutes early today.” “Fine,” he said trying to sound upset, “but only because I’m hungry.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Yoongi couldn’t believe how bad his luck was proving to be. He rushed downstairs to be here 15 minutes early only to find the studio empty and locked up for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think in the comments. Also if you have any requests please feel free to post those too. Also check out my other works.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner battle begins to heat up for Hoseok and Yoongi puts his personal feelings on the back burner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but... life happened... I'm sure you guys can relate.

Soo: Heading your way, should be there in about 20 minutes.  
Jimin: Ok, door will be opened so just let yourself in.  
Soo: Yup, want us to grab anything before we get there?  
Jimin: Nope, I’m good.

Jimin was straightening things up in his bedroom when he heard the door shut. “Min!” Kyungsoo shouted into the apartment as he kicked off his shoes. “Back here,” Jimin yelled back, sliding the last shirt on a hanger and closing his closet door. Kyungsoo bounded into the room and gave Jimin a hug, squeezing tightly. “I left puppy on the couch,” Kyungsoo said pulling away. “We should probably get out there before he chews something up,” Jimin slid his now empty laundry basket inside his bathroom and followed Kyungsoo back out to the living room. Chanyeol wasn’t sitting on the couch though, instead he was rummaging through the refrigerator. Kyungsoo walked over and smacked him on the back of the head, then grabbed an ear and pulled him back to the living room. “Hey Jimin,” he said as he plopped back onto the couch. “Common courtesy Chanyeol, ever heard of it,” Kyungsoo asked, hands on hips, staring down at Chanyeol. “Yes Soo,” he said bowing his head and acting chastised. Jimin just laughed as he watched the exchange, “still the mom, huh Soo?” Kyungsoo turned and laughed too, “yeah, when I finally settle down, I’m going to have years of experience raising children before I have even had my own.” “Hey!” Chanyeol tried to sound hurt but couldn’t help the little laugh that came out as well. The group continued to chat about different things while Chanyeol grabs his bags and sets up some things on the coffee table. 

“So Jimin,” Chanyeol started, while they sat taking a break and eating, “would you be interested in maybe working some gigs? I have a few friends that run a café kinda close to the campus, they are wanting to bring in a small band on Friday nights starting next month.” “I’m not sure that I should be singing in public,” Jimin looked down at his bowl. “Aww Min,” Kyungsoo said wrapping an arm around him, “you are the best singer I know. You can’t make me do it on my own!” “Excuse me,” Chanyeol cut in, “you won’t be alone. I will be there too.” Kyungsoo didn’t even bat an eye at Chanyeol’s pouty statement. “Min, please, please, pleeeaaaassssseee,” Kyungsoo whined. “I’ll think about it,” he said patting Kyungsoo on the head. “I need to let them know within two weeks,” Chanyeol added, “they need to rearrange furniture for an open space.” 

“What café is it anyway?” Jimin asked before taking a long slurp of noodles. “The Blue Bird Café,” Chanyeol responded around a mouthful of food. “Wait, The Blue Bird Café,” Kyungsoo said leaning back against the couch, “Min, isn’t that the place you said that hot barista works at?” “Who’s a hot barista?” Chanyeol questioned, cocking his head to the side. “Jackson wouldn’t be one of those owners would he,” Jimin asked before taking another bit of food. “Naw,” Chanyeol laughed, “Jaebum and Youngjae own the place. Jackson is like Youngjae’s little brother. What do you think of the place?” “How is it that you know so many people Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked. “You remember my cousin Suho? Him and Youngjae went to school together, he introduced me last year when I was a freshman. Baekhyun actually works there like 4 days a week.” Chanyeol seemed more than happy to share more information about the place and especially how great Baekhyun is at making drinks. Jimin, on the other hand, couldn’t help but think about how small the world was.  
\--  
“Yoongi,” Hoseok said walking into the bedroom and grabbing his books off his dresser, “why have you been spending so much time at the school? Did you find some new classes to take?” “No,” Yoongi pulled on his shirt and walked into the bathroom. “Yoongi, what’s going on?” Hoseok said following him and leaning against the door frame. “Nothing,” Yoongi answered, he had a small thorn of guilt sitting in his brain. “Are you stressed over this whole Omega thing?” Hoseok said walking in and wrapping his arms around Yoongi and resting his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. “Have you found someone that catches your eye?” Yoongi said trying to take the focus of himself. “No,” Hoseok sighed heavily, “I feel weird even looking for someone.” “I know what you mean,” Yoongi said, patting Hoseok’s head, “maybe we should talk to Jin. He knows a ton of people, maybe he has some single Omega friends?” “Yeah, that might be good to try,” Hoseok kissed Yoongi’s neck and gave him a quick squeeze before walking back out to the bedroom. 

Yoongi stood there staring at his reflection in the large mirror, ‘I need to stop being so selfish,’ he thought, ‘Hoseok and I are a team, we should be doing this together.’ “Yoongi,” Hoseok shouted from the living room, “I’m about to leave are you ready yet?” “I’m not gonna go today,” he said walking out to the living room, “I think I’m just gonna hang here today.” “Did I say something to make you upset,” Hoseok asked looking concerned. “No,” Yoongi said flopping down on the couch, “I just feel like being lazy today.” “Ok,” Hoseok didn’t sound very convinced but grabbed his stuff and left. Yoongi sat on the couch for a few more minutes before grabbing his phone and calling Jin. ‘I have to stop being selfish looking for some random Omega and get serious.’ “Hello,” Jin’s bright voice cut off his thoughts, “what’s up Yoongi?” “Jin, I think we might need your social skills,” Yoongi said shifting on the couch, “can you guys come for dinner tonight?” “Sure thing,” Jin replied, “want me to bring food?” “Is that really a question,” Yoongi countered. “Why do I even ask,” Jin said laughing, “what time?”  
\--  
“Hoseok,” Donghae snapped for the third time that day during class, “why don’t you sit down in the back and take a break, maybe gather that scattered brain of yours.” Jimin couldn’t really blame Donghae for being mad about Hoseok’s consistent mistakes but he could also tell that something was off with the normally perfect Alpha. Hoseok took a place against the back wall and watched the rest of the class work through the new choreography. He couldn’t help but be distracted he thought as he let out a rough sigh. The source of his distraction was in the process of a particularly enticing sequence that ended with him on his knees, doing a body roll and raising his shirt to show off a perfectly toned abdomen. Hoseok was more than used to seeing the amazing ways that Jimin’s body could move, but sweet lord almighty, Jimin walked into class today with deep, black-cherry hair. It really made the creamy color of his skin that much brighter but also added one hundred times to the smolderingly sultry look used during the choreography. He caught Jimin’s eyes in the mirror and quickly looked away, feeling a blush creep up his face and once again the thought crossed his mind, ‘why can’t I stop staring at him.’ 

Class had ended and Hoseok was still sitting against the back wall of the room when a sickly-sweet voice called from the door, “Min!” Hoseok looked up in time to see Kyungsoo tackling Jimin in a fit of giggles. “Ugh,” Hoseok gently beat his head against the wall behind him as Jungkook sat down next to him. “What’s got your panties in a twist today?” Jungkook questioned him. “Nothing,” Hoseok growled out as Sehun walked over to the hugging pair and began chatting and laughing with them. “Did something happen with you and Jimin?” Jungkook pushed. “No,” Hoseok replied a little too quickly. “Well,” Jungkook continued, “I only ask because you had this weird look on your face all class and you kept staring at him with that look.” “I just don’t get this guy,” Hoseok said running a hand through his hair, “I feel really conflicted around Jimin. Like he is important to me but I don’t know why I feel like that. I hardly know him, not to mention I have the most amazing person already.” Jungkook opened his mouth to speak when a ball of energy fell into his lap in the form of Taehyung. “Guess what Kookie,” Taehyung was so excited you could practically see his who body vibrating, “Jiminnie is having a house-warming party Friday!” “Well that’s awesome,” Jungkook responded, pulling Taehyung into his arms and staring at Hoseok over his shoulder, “I think it will be a great opportunity for everyone to get to know him better.” “You’re going to come right Hoseok,” Taehyung was looking at him with huge puppy eyes. “Sure,” he sighed, “sounds like fun. Beats sitting at home alone anyway.” “Why would you be alone?” Taehyung questioned. “Yoongi and Namjoon have a gig at some club Friday night,” he said shrugging.  
\--  
Friday night couldn’t get here fast enough for Hoseok. Tuesday Jin and Namjoon had come over for dinner and “networking”, as Yoongi was calling it. But Hoseok couldn’t help but feel like it was wrong for them to be talking about meeting some random Omegas. That and seeing Jimin all week with that new hair color, Hoseok needed a strong drink tonight, and to make sure he got it he even bought a few bottles of Irish Whiskey as a “house-warming” gift for Jimin. Thankfully it seemed like Taehyung didn’t invite extra people this time and so Jimin’s place wasn’t crowded. There were a few people that Hoseok didn’t recognize when he arrived with Sehun. “Hey guys,” Jimin said answering the door, “Come on in.” Hoseok and Sehun walked in both saying hello to their respective friends and Hoseok walked into the kitchen to set down the bags of liquor he brought. Jimin followed him, “did Tae tell you I’m a big whiskey fan?” Hoseok was setting the bottles onto the counter, “no, I just figured I would bring my favorites to share.” “You have good taste,” Jimin said inspecting a bottle, “well, let me introduce you to everyone.”

Jimin grabbed his hand and pulled him back out to the living room, “you guys are the last ones.” They walked up to the large group of guys sitting on the couch and floor. Jimin released his hand and for some reason Hoseok wanted to reach for it again. “Hey guys,” Jimin said, instantly catching everyone’s attention. Hoseok went into categorization mode as soon as Jimin started the introductions. “That’s Jackson,” a tall blonde Alpha. “You already know Kyungsoo,” ugh, that Omega. “Chanyeol,” super-tall Alpha. “And Baekhyun is in front of him,” small fidgety Omega. “Guys,” Jimin said resting a hand on his shoulder, “this is Hoseok.” He could see them each place him in the Alpha category when Jimin said their names.

“Well,” Jimin said kinda awkwardly, “um, anyone need a drink?” Taehyung got up from his spot on Jungkook’s lap, “everyone’s gonna need a drink.” He walked over to the entryway and grabbed a large bag. Setting it on the coffee table, he looked around with a little smirk, “who wants to play?” Everyone got silent waiting to see just what was in this large black bag and Taehyung made a big show of slowly unzipping it and reaching a hand in. There was a small clink of metal and Baekhyun gasped a little. Suddenly a brightly colored box was pulled free, “twister anyone?” “Really,” Jin shouted from his seat, throwing a pillow at Taehyung while the others let out an audible sigh of relief and Jackson and Chanyeol were high fiving and laughing. “Good one Taehyung,” Chanyeol called out. “I swear, I can’t take you anywhere,” Jungkook said loving smacking Taehyung’s ass. 

A few hours later and Jimin has a beautiful buzz tingling out to the tips of his fingers as he is bent sideways across the brightly colored mat on the floor. “Right hand red Jimin,” Jin called from his seat. Jimin turned over and reached a hand under Hoseok, stretching to get the tips of his fingers on the color. “Got it,” he called out. “Left foot yellow Jackson,” Jin called again. “Well fuck,” Jackson panted out contorting his body and throwing his leg over Hoseok’s to reach the dot, “ha, yes.” “Left hand blue Hobi,” Jin called, laughing when he saw the stretch that Hoseok would have to make over the two other bodies. Hoseok leaned over Jimin’s back and put his fingertips on a blue space. “I go…” before he could finish Jackson sneezed and threw them all off balance. Hoseok landed across Jimin’s back and Jimin couldn’t help but notice the large bulge resting on his lower back.

Jungkook helped Hoseok up out of the tangle and when Hoseok turned to help up Jimin, someone had already beat him to it. Jackson was picking a laughing Jimin up off the floor. Jackson set Jimin down and reached a hand out toward his chest, “seems like we played a little roughly,” and he flicked open Jimin’s shirt that had lost a couple of buttons, “want help changing out of that?” Hoseok’s throat became a desert and a bubble of anger rose from his stomach. “Man,” Jimin said turning toward the hall, “this one was my favorite.” Jimin began to walk down the hallway but was quickly joined by Kyungsoo who was still laughing and began tugging at Jimin’s shirt, “showing off huh?” The two disappeared into a bedroom and the bubble in his throat popped. Hoseok reached over and took Taehyung’s drink and downed it in one swallow. “Easy tiger,” Jungkook said patting his back. But there wasn’t going to be an easy way down, Hoseok was definitely jealous, and being jealous didn’t sound right, because he has Yoongi. ‘But why can’t we have both,’ a little voice said in the back of his mind. Grabbing Jungkook’s drink and downing it Hoseok walked over to Jin, “I think I need to leave now, can you take me home?” And he pulled Jin out of the apartment before Jimin made it back to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying sorry might just be the hardest thing Hoseok has done, even harder if the person you are trying to say sorry to, won't give you the time of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have been sick. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.

“Damn, I didn’t think Donghae was going to be this tough,” Sehun said as the three walked out of the building. Hoseok stretched his arms over his head, “yeah, everyone said he is the nicest dance instructor here.” “Obviously they lied,” Sehun groaned as he turned and popped his back. “I think it is brilliant,” Jimin said, still bouncing a little and smiling happily, “you guys are babies.” Just then Jimin was jostled forward as Kyungsoo hopped onto his back, “Hey guys!” Hoseok couldn’t help but feel pissy, “fucking seriously,” he mumbled under his breath. Sehun heard him and hit his arm, “the fuck is that for?” “Nothing,” Hoseok said the group stopping on the sidewalk. “You got a problem with Soo,” Sehun stepped forward. Reacting to the challenge Hoseok stepped forward, “maybe I do!” “Guys knock it off,” Jimin said letting Kyungsoo down from his back and grabbing Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok shook him off, “maybe I don’t like needy Omegas throwing themselves all over my friends.” “Who the hell asked you,” Sehun said grabbing the front of Hoseok’s shirt. Hoseok snapped and swung, knocking Sehun’s grip lose. 

Jimin stepped forward and grabbed Hoseok, pulling him back. Kyungsoo was holding back one of Sehun’s arms and trying to pull him away as well. “Maybe you should train your fucking Omega,” Hoseok yelled. “His name is Kyungsoo, you fuck head, and he has more right to Jimin than you,” Sehun yelled back pulling his arm from Kyungsoo’s grasp. Hoseok saw red and pulled from Jimin’s grasp and lunged forward, throwing a punch at Sehun’s gut. Unfortunately, it never reached Sehun because Kyungsoo had stepped in front of him to try and push him back. The strike connected solidly to Kyungsoo’s side and Jimin was sure he heard a rib break. Kyungsoo dropped to the ground and everything seemed to move slow. Sehun lunged for Hoseok and Jimin lunged for Kyungsoo. 

Jungkook rushed over as Hoseok was hit in the face by a furious Sehun and stepped between to the two. Taehyung pulled out his phone and was calling an ambulance as soon as he saw Kyungsoo hit the ground. Jimin stood up leaving Taehyung to watch Kyungsoo, who was gasping on the ground. “The fuck is wrong with you two,” Jimin yelled, pulling Sehun backward by his collar. “What the fuck is wrong with him,” Sehun snarled, pointing across at Hoseok. Hoseok was panting heavily, “that Omega is my problem.” “Jimin,” Taehyung called over, “ambulance will be here in 5.” Hearing him seemed to dump a cold bucket of water over the two fuming Alphas. Hoseok’s face fell and he tried to take a step forward. “Jungkook,” Jimin snapped, stepping in front of Hoseok, “take Hoseok home, he’s done enough damage.” Jungkook pulled Hoseok away and through the gathered crowd, “come on Hoseok, there’s nothing you can do right now.” The ambulance arrived and Jimin climbed in with Kyungsoo and Sehun.  
\--  
“Shit Hoseok,” Yoongi said after Hoseok told him about what had happened. “Jimin told Taehyung that Kyungsoo has two broken ribs,” Hoseok buried his face in his hands. “Damn,” Yoongi patted his back, “well, I’ll call Taehyung and tell him that we’ll cover the medical expenses. Thankfully it wasn’t worse.” Hoseok sank further into his hands, “I can’t believe I did that.” “Yeah, I don’t quite understand either,” Yoongi said, “so what started it all.” Hoseok sighed and sat up, “I got jealous of Kyungsoo hanging on Jimin.” “Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Yoongi said, “it seems like we aren’t going to be able to shake him.” “I’m sorry,” Hoseok couldn’t help but feel guilty. Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s shoulder and pulled him to lean against him, “you like him that much?” “I don’t know what it is Yoo,” Hoseok wrapped Yoongi’s arms around him and entwined their fingers, “I just can’t help but feel like he is important. Are you angry with me?”

“You know,” Yoongi said resting his chin on Hoseok’s head, “the reason I spent so much time on campus was because of an Omega.” “What!” Hoseok said shocked. “Now, don’t get any ideas,” Yoongi continued, “I never actually met the person.” “I don’t understand,” Hoseok relaxed back into Yoongi’s arms. “Well a few weeks ago I was heading up to the studio and I heard someone singing in the stairwell. It was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, but when I went to see who it was they were already gone.” “So, how do you know they were an Omega?” Hoseok questioned. “There was a trace of Omega in the air,” Yoongi felt a bit embarrassed to say such things, “I kept going back up to try and find them but didn’t have any luck. I almost did find them one day but when I went back to the studio where I heard the voice, they had already left.” “Why didn’t you just check the sign-up sheet?” Hoseok was beginning to feel curious too. “I did,” Yoongi replied, “the name was Chanyeol, but I didn’t get past that. I couldn’t help but feel guilty about looking for an Omega without you.” “Why does that name sound so familiar?” Hoseok voiced out loud. “Looks like we both got a little side-tracked lately,” Yoongi said.  
\--  
Hoseok tried calling Jimin over the weekend but he never answered and when he tried to call on Monday he found that Jimin had blocked his number. It wasn’t the only thing different, Jimin had switched classes and no longer hung out with them. “Jungkook,” Hoseok walked up to Jungkook after practice a couple of weeks later, “have you got a minute?” “Sure thing,” Jungkook took another gulp from his water bottle and handed it to Sehun, “can you give my stuff to Tae, tell him I’ll be right back.” 

Jungkook and Hoseok walked down the hallway to the back stairwell of the building. Sitting down on the bottom step, Jungkook looked up expectantly at the pacing Hoseok. “Alright,” Hoseok nervously wrung his hands together, “I know I fucked up HUGE.” “Yup,” Jungkook nodded in agreement. “And I still don’t fully understand everything myself,” he stopped in front of Jungkook, “it’s just… ugh…” He ran a hand through his hair, “I just got so damn jealous.” Jungkook’s eyes got a little larger but he stayed quiet. “I know it isn’t right for me to be getting that way but… fuck… I just have this feeling that Jimin is special and I feel like he should be with me and Yoongi.” “Hold on,” Jungkook held up a hand to stop him, “you mean, you acted like a complete pig-headed Alpha because you like Jimin?” “God,” Hoseok ran his hands down the side of his face, “it sounds so stupid, I know.” “I didn’t say that,” Jungkook countered, “however, what do you think I can do?” “Well, Tae isn’t talking to me either,” Hoseok plopped down on the stair next to Jungkook. “And you want me to talk to Tae in hopes that he can help with Jimin,” Jungkook questioned skeptically. 

“Or,” came a voice from the doorway, “you could just come talk to me directly." Taehyung was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips and a thoroughly unamused look on his face. “Tae..” Hoseok started but was cut off when Taehyung raised a hand in warning. “Listen Hoseok,” Taehyung only called his name like that when he was really upset, “you pulled a seriously dickhead move. You were thinking only about yourself and not about Jimin at all. The only reason I am even ok talking to you is because I know that you don’t really think those things about Omegas. However, Jimin doesn’t know you like that and you said those things about one of the most important people in his life. Kookie and I aren’t going to be able to do much in the way of getting you back into his good graces. My suggestion to you, would be to go in person to Sehun and apologize profusely, then ask him to go with you to see Kyungsoo. Maybe, after you explain EVERYTHING to them and do some groveling, Jimin won’t be so cold toward you.” “I’m so sorry for what I said Tae,” Hoseok said, “you know I don’t feel that way. I just got so jealous.” “Well,” Taehyung patted the top of his head, “I know you aren’t some egotistical Alpha, that being said, if you do get to talk to Jimin, you should know that him and Jackson have started seeing each other. So if you were jealous of Kyungsoo being around Jimin, you might want to check yourself now that Jimin might actually be in a relationship.” “I understand,” Hoseok was bitterly disappointed, but if he wanted to have Jimin as a part of his life, any part, he would have to accept things. He needed to focus on finding a mate for him and Yoongi, so getting hung up on Jimin has been beyond a bad idea anyway. 

Taehyung stretched a hand out to Hoseok and pulled him off the step, giving him a brief hug. “Now,” Taehyung said clapping his hands together, “I do believe that our sweetest couple has been trying to get us together to announce a pregnancy, so let’s brainstorm and plan a celebration dinner.” “Wait, what,” Jungkook stood up thoroughly confused. “When did you figure it out?” Hoseok laughed, wrapping an arm around Taehyung’s shoulder. “Oh I have known for almost as long as they have,” he said smiling and pulling Jungkook by the arm out of the stairwell. “Wait, Namjoon and Jin?” Jungkook was struggling to get a full grasp on the information. “Yup,” Taehyung said skipping out in front of the other two, “I would have thought you guys would know better than trying to hide ANYTHING from me.” Taehyung gave a pointed look at Hoseok before smiling widely, “it’s a good thing that I love all of you and know when to stay out of the way.”  
\--  
TaeTae: Wanna go out with us Friday?  
Jiminnie: Sorry, I have plans already  
TaeTae: Jiminnie, I miss you!  
Jiminnie: I miss you too Tae  
TaeTae: What about getting lunch on Saturday, just us?  
Jiminnie: Sounds good

“Why don’t you go hang out with them,” Kyungsoo said leaning his head on Jimin’s shoulder. “What about you,” Jimin asked, “won’t you be lonely?” “Who said he will be lonely?” Sehun walked in and kissed Kyungsoo on top of his head, “one caramel macchiato and one iced americano.” He handed Jimin his americano and sat down on Kyungsoo’s other side. “So,” Jimin said looking at the two as Kyungsoo snuggled into Sehun’s side, “are you guys official now?” Sehun looked down at Kyungsoo and smiled. “Of course,” Kyungsoo smiled up at Sehun in return, “took him long enough.” “Well the thought of losing him really was a wake-up call,” Sehun added. “It’s just a couple of broken ribs,” Kyungsoo said. “I didn’t know that at the time,” Sehun wrapped his arms around him gently. “Well,” Jimin cut in, “you’re in great hands so I’m gonna head home.” “Hoseok feels horrible,” Sehun said as Jimin gathered his things, “I’m sure he wants to apologize.” “Well,” Jimin responded, holding the anger that flared up at bay, “he can want what he wants, doesn’t mean I have to give him anything. I would rather not see him again.” “But Min,” Kyungsoo said from his spot on the bed, “I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He was probably jealous, I mean everyone knows he likes you.” “Like I said,” Jimin stated through a clenched jaw, “he can want what he wants, just not me!” Jimin tried to keep his anger in control as he left but he knew he slammed the door instead of just closing it. “Well,” Kyungsoo said looking over to Sehun, “looks like Hoseok has his work cut out for him. Not to mention Yoongi.” “Jimin already has a hard time being vulnerable to anyone, let alone two Alphas, one of which has royally fucked up,” Sehun added. “Are you sure you heard right about that whole situation?” “I’m positive,” Kyungsoo replied, “and let’s be honest, no single Alpha could handle Jimin on a good day, let alone a bad one. I really think they are the right match for our little Jimin. He just has to get his dad’s bullshit out of his head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I welcome comments of all kinds, just nothing nasty and hateful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend! Time to party and unwind.

“This was a great idea,” Taehyung half shouted over the pounding music to Jungkook. “I told you my brother is an amazing DJ,” Jungkook yelled back. “Let’s head back to the table, I need a break,” Taehyung pulled Jungkook off the dance floor and over to their VIP booth. Jin and Yoongi were sitting down still and Taehyung flopped down next to Jin. “So,” he said leaning into Jin’s shoulder, “did we do good with planning Namjoon’s diaper party?” “I think he is having a blast,” Jin said looking across the dance floor to the DJ booth. Namjoon and Hoseok were there with Jungkook’s brother, Seungri. Namjoon was working the equipment and Hoseok was dancing like a happy idiot. Hoseok looked over and noticed everyone looking at them and waved excitedly. Leaving the booth, Hoseok danced his way over to the table and sat down, panting next to Yoongi. “Having fun,” Yoongi asked handing a bottle of water to Hoseok. “Jungkook, I didn’t know your brother was as talented as you,” awe filled Hoseok’s voice, “seriously, is there anything you guys are bad at?” “Probably not,” Jungkook laughed. 

“Hey Tae,” Jin interrupted their banter, “I thought you said that Jimin wasn’t coming tonight?” “I did,” Taehyung replied sounding confused, “he said he already had plans.” “Well, I guess I see what his plans are,” Jin said pointing to the dance floor close to the door. “Holy fuck he looks great!” Jungkook exclaimed, earning a small smack on the arm from Taehyung. Jimin was working his way across the dance floor toward the bar. Hoseok couldn’t help but stare at him. Yoongi was sure that the hungry look in Hoseok’s eyes was mirrored in his own. And why the fuck not, Jimin did look so fucking hot. His hair was no longer the dark red, but a jet black that was fixed out of his face in a way that screamed ‘sex’. He had this smoldering eye makeup on and his ears were covered in the jewelry he didn’t wear in dance class. He had a signature white button up shirt on with the sleeves rolled but once he reached the bar Hoseok saw he had on black leather pants that had corset lacing up the sides. What stopped Yoongi’s breathing was when Jimin turned in their direction and he got a full look at the black leather straps on his upper body and a fucking collar. Hoseok was speechless as the group stared at Jimin, who was completely oblivious to the group watching him. A small rumble escaped from Yoongi’s throat breaking everyone’s stare when Jackson walked up and wrapped an arm around Jimin. “Ugh,” Yoongi tried to clear his throat to cover the noise he made. “Well,” Taehyung cut into the awkward silence of the table, “Anyone need another drink?” But before anyone could say anything he had bounded off in the direction of the bar and Jimin.

Taehyung walked up toward Jimin and waved when he was noticed. “What are you doing here?” Taehyung spoke loudly into Jimin’s ear, “I thought you were too busy to come out.” “I never said I was too busy,” Jimin replied, “I said I already have plans.” “Well your plans look tasty,” Taehyung said looking Jackson up and down. “Hello to you too Taehyung,” Jackson said laughing. Taehyung ordered his drinks for the table and turned to leave, “why don’t you guys come sit with us in the VIP?” “I don’t think that’s…” but Jimin didn’t get to finish as Jackson cut him off. “Sounds great,” and Jackson grabbed his hand and pulled Jimin after Taehyung toward the table. Halfway across the floor Jimin ground to a halt when his eyes met Hoseok’s. “Taehyung, I don’t want to go over there,” he said pulling Taehyung back toward him. Taehyung would’ve argued and pulled him along but when he looked at Jimin’s expression after being called by his full name, he knew better than to be pushy. “Ok,” Taehyung pouted a little, “I’ll see you tomorrow though, right?” “Yes,” Jimin replied then let go of Taehyung who lingered for a moment before walking away.

“What’s wrong,” Jackson leaned in and asked Jimin, “why don’t you want to go sit with your friends.” Jimin downed the drink in his hand and set it on the tray of a passing waitress. “I already told them that I had plans,” Jimin said turning them so they were no longer facing the VIP section. Leaning in seductively to Jackson’s ear, “I don’t want to share tonight.” Jackson griped his hips hard and pulled Jimin’s body flush with his, “I’m all yours,” he growled into Jimin’s ear. Jimin relaxed into Jackson’s arms and let him lead them on the dance floor. Jackson was just the distraction he needed and Jimin let himself fully indulge for once, allowing the music, alcohol, and warm Alpha cloud everything else out. He couldn’t help the feeling that wiggled in the back of his mind that something was wrong though. Jimin was unaware of the two sets of hungry eyes following his every move. 

After a couple of hours of dancing and drinking he pulled Jackson out the door and into the cool night air. Jackson came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and nuzzled into his hair. “Wanna go back to my place,” Jackson purred into his ear. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Jackson,” he replied patting Jackson’s hands that were clasped together at his stomach. “Well,” Jackson sounded a little flustered at the blunt rejection, “wanna go get something to eat? Sober up a bit?” Jimin turned in Jackson’s arms and placed a kiss to his cheek, “that sounds good.” The two walked off down the dark street in search of food.

\--

“You stared an awful lot tonight,” Yoongi said holding Hoseok roughly by the neck. “I’m sorry,” Hoseok panted out through abused lips. Yoongi leaned in and kissed him again, rubbing his thumb up and down the slick scent gland on Hoseok’s neck. “You got so excited watching him getting sweaty on the dance floor, grinding his ass on that Alpha until his shirt clung to his drenched skin. Didn’t you,” Yoongi questioned as he nibbled down Hoseok’s neck and rubbed his thigh against Hoseok’s barely contained erection. “Yes,” Hoseok choked out around a moan, “fffuuuck, yes.” Yoongi turned them around and pushed Hoseok down onto their bed and straddled him. Unbuttoning his shirt, he continued, “were you thinking about how that ass would feel in your lap?” And he ground his hips down in tight circles as he ran his hands over Hoseok’s exposed chest and abs. “Yes,” Hoseok panted heavily, leaning his head back and gripping the sheets, “I wanted…. Fuck… I…” Yoongi leaned forward and roughly licked across a pearled nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Hoseok finally let go of the sheets and pulled Yoongi up to his mouth again and then rolled them over. Standing briefly, he stripped off his clothes while Yoongi kicked out of his own pants. Then he pounced back on top of Yoongi and kissed him hard until they were both gasping for air. “I saw you watching him too,” Hoseok purred into his ear and grinned when he felt Yoongi’s thick erection twitch against his. “Did you want to bend him over and hold him by those straps as you fucked him,” Hoseok purred as he kissed down Yoongi’s body, discretely grabbing the bottle of lube from under his pillow and squeezing some onto his fingers. 

“I want to watch you wreck him,” Yoongi panted looking down at Hoseok now positioned between his legs. “You want to hold him while I stretch his tight, needy hole,” Hoseok asked huskily. “Yes… Fuck… God yes,” Yoongi moaned out as Hoseok inserted a slicked finger and began to stretch him. Hoseok knew that he was too impatient tonight, hell they both were and he knew that talking about Jimin was only making them more frantic, and fuck was that thought hot. Soon Hoseok added a second finger causing Yoongi to moan at the slight burn as Hoseok fucked his fingers into him. “You want to watch me stretch him then fuck him in your arms,” Hoseok continued. “Or do you want to fuck me while I fuck him?” “Ohhh… God… Hoseok…” Yoongi tightened around Hoseok’s fingers at the delicious thought. Hoseok added a third finger, “you want to stretch him and fuck him with me,” scissoring his fingers then pressing that sweet spot roughly. Yoongi cried out at the overwhelming sensation, “fuck yes… I want to… fuck… yes…” his breathing getting more erratic. Hoseok’s own cock was dripping into a pool on the bed and aching from the lack of contact. Spreading more lube on his heavy cock, Hoseok crawled up the bed. “You want me to fuck you while he watches you become a mess,” Hoseok teased positioning himself at Yoongi’s open entrance. “Yes,” Yoongi panted staring into Hoseok’s lust filled gaze, equally needy and aroused at Hoseok’s words. 

Hoseok brushed the hair back from Yoongi’s sweat covered forehead, “you want me to have him,” he sincerely questioned. “Yes,” Yoongi replied running a hand up Hoseok’s side. Hoseok chose that moment to push his hips forward and sink completely into Yoongi’s warm body and delight in watching Yoongi’s smiling lips form a perfect O, feel his grip tighten on Hoseok’s shoulder and see his eyes roll back into this head before closing. “I want you to have him too,” Hoseok panted into Yoongi’s neck as he waited for Yoongi to relax again. He buried his face in Yoongi’s scent gland, lapping at the soft skin there roughly. Pulling Hoseok’s face from his neck Yoongi looked up into Hoseok’s eyes, “show me how you want to fuck him.” Hoseok couldn’t stop the moan that rolled from his lips as he kissed Yoongi and began to roll his hips, slow and deep. Yoongi tangled his fingers in Hoseok’s hair and scratched his nails along his scalp. Their tongues danced together, tasting each other thoroughly. Pulling away, Hoseok sat up and grabbed Yoongi’s legs over his arms. The new angle had Yoongi’s legs trembling in seconds as Hoseok repeatedly pounded into his sweet spot. “Hoseok,” he panted roughly, “I’m gonna… fuck… I… yes.” Hoseok reached forward and finally gave Yoongi’s neglected cock attention, just not the kind that Yoongi wanted. Wrapping his hand around the base, Hoseok held Yoongi firmly, “you don’t get to cum yet baby,” he purred as he gently rolled his hips, “you still have to show me how you would fuck Jimin.” Yoongi couldn’t believe just how arousing that thought was to him and Hoseok didn’t give him a chance to think about it for long as he picked up his pace and fucked hard into Yoongi’s tight ass. 

\--

“So,” Taehyung leaned across the table with a huge grin on his face, “did you get laid last night?” Jimin just rolled his eyes, “No Tae, I didn’t sleep with Jackson.” “Why not,” Taehyung sat back looking disappointed, “you were looking so fucking hot last night. There’s no way he would have rejected you.” “I rejected him,” Jimin said picking up his coffee and taking a long draw from the cup. Taehyung was staring at him with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Taehyung shouted causing several other people in the diner to turn and look at them. “Not that it is any of your business,” Jimin said, “but I am not ready to take that step.” “Wait,” Taehyung leaned back in, “are you still a virgin?” Jimin crossed his arms and sighed heavily, staring across the table at his friend. 

“I’m not saying there is anything wrong with it,” Taehyung said quickly, “I’m just wondering how you made it through your heats this long? I mean, before I met Jungkook my heats were down-right horrible. I can’t imagine how bad they are now that you have been having them for so long.” “That’s what suppressants are for Tae,” Jimin replied. “But that could kill any chance of having kids if you’ve been on them too long,” Taehyung countered. “I don’t take them enough to do that,” Jimin explained, “I also take extremely small doses on the first two days, just enough to take the edge off and make me not crazy.” Taehyung sighed a little and Jimin felt a little sad for making him freak for a moment. 

“So,” Taehyung continued smiling, “do you think Jackson is the right one? I mean, he is hot and funny, but if you are waiting for the person you want to bond with, I don’t know if he would be right. He doesn’t seem like the settle down type.” “I thought you said I should go after him,” Jimin was completely taken by surprise. “Well, if you want him to meet your physical needs,” Taehyung said, “but I didn’t mean the permanent kind of ‘get together’.” “Listen,” Jimin sighed, rubbing his temples, “I am not even looking for that right now.” “So why have a boyfriend,” Taehyung sounded utterly confused. “It was one date!” Jimin exclaimed, “we aren’t a couple or anything!” “Oh,” Taehyung leaned back in his chair, “well did you have fun at least.” “I swear Tae, you drive me completely nuts, you know it?” Jimin couldn’t believe he was so close to such a spastic person. “Anyways,” Taehyung pulled out an envelope from his bag and slid it across the table to Jimin, “Wanna help me plan a baby shower for Jin?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is supposed to be Jimin's favorite holiday. Why is it that this year is the worst one he has ever experienced?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you know how they say "when it rains, it pours"? Yeah, I was hit by a total monsoon. Both of my littles got sick and let me tell you, there is nothing worse than cleaning up a 10 ft trail of vomit down your hallyway, in the middle of the night, while your 7 y/o cries in vomit covered clothes in the bathtub, only to have your 5 y/o wake up an hour later with a nose bleed. 
> 
> So yeah, this is late.

“I can’t believe it’s already Halloween,” Taehyung said pulling up the thigh-high stockings and clipping them to his black garters. “I can’t believe you are really going to the club dressed as a lady-bug,” Jimin countered, clipping a little bell to his leather choker. “Says cat boy,” Taehyung teases. “Yeah, sexy cat,” Jimin said, clipping the furry tail onto his belt, “which is a hundred times better than a sequined covered shorts romper with wings.” Taehyung turned around in a sparkling blur, “you just wish could pull off this look.” “Sure,” Jimin shook his head, “hey, clip these in for me,” he held out a pair of soft ears to Taehyung. “Everyone ready to go,” Jungkook said knocking on the door frame. Checking his reflection in the mirror, Jimin turned, “we are now.” “Take some pictures,” Taehyung handed his phone to Jungkook. “Smile,” Jungkook said, laughing when Taehyung jumped into Jimin’s arms.

“Jackson said he would meet us after he finishes up at the café,” Jimin said slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Well,” Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and pulled him tightly to his body, “we can keep you company.” “Get off before I bite you,” Jimin playfully pushed Taehyung back into Jungkook’s arms. The trio wove their way around the couples on the dance floor and finally made it to the VIP table that was reserved for them. “Seungri said he would stop by to hang tonight too,” Jungkook nodded to the VIP bouncer and led them to their section. “I had no clue that this was your brothers club Jungkook,” Jimin said looking around the club again, feeling a bit amazed. “Yeah,” Jungkook responded, “too bad our parents hate it. But he made it up to them by also opening up a real high scale restaurant recently.” “Which you better take me to soon,” Taehyung interjected. 

Sitting at the table for a while the three continued to chat before the others showed up. Jin flopped down next to Jimin, accidentally sitting on his tail, which you would have thought was actually attached with the way he reacted, causing Taehyung to collapse into giggles. Namjoon was chatting with Jungkook and Taehyung, Jimin and Jin were all sitting close talking when someone cleared their throat. “Hey,” Jungkook exclaimed excitedly getting up off the couch and wrapping his arms around the panda in a tight hug. He continued around the group of people that had just arrived. Turning to the table Jungkook introduced his brother, “everyone remember Seungri, Jimin you didn’t meet him last time you were here. Seungri, that’s Taehyung’s childhood friend Jimin.” The two shook hands briefly, “these are some of my friends, I hope you don’t mind us all hanging together. The cowboy is Seunghyun but you can call him Top. The shirtless one is Daesung and the one in the top hat is Yongbae.” All four of the new additions were Alphas and Jimin sat up a little straighter to ease the overwhelming feelings creeping into his mind. 

Taehyung could feel Jimin’s body grow stiff and entwined their fingers, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Where’s your better half,” Jungkook asked as they all sat at the table. “Here,” said a voice behind them and as the person rounded the corner Jimin’s jaw dropped. The man standing next to their couches looked like he stepped straight out of a GQ photoshoot. White hair brushed back and wearing a form fitting black suit, the only thing that made you realize he wasn’t heading to a board meeting was the white fox ears clipped into his perfect hair. “Looks like I’m right on time,” he said smiling to everyone. “Guys,” Seungri stood up and wrapped an arm around the new comer, “this is my husband Jiyong.” Silence filled Jimin’s side of the space and turning to look at the others he realized they were looking at Namjoon. Seungri burst out laughing and broke the silence, “Namjoon, you ok?” Nodding his head slowly, Namjoon turned and gave a wide-eyed look to Jungkook. “What,” Jungkook exclaimed. “I take it you didn’t tell your friends anything about me huh?” Seungri tutted and then smacked Jungkook on top of the head. Namjoon snapped out of his daze and grew beet red. “Sorry,” Jungkook rolled his eyes, “Jiyong these are my friends. Taehyung my boyfriend, Jimin, Jin and the idiot on the end is Namjoon.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Jiyong smiled at each of them and then took his spot next to Seungri, who flagged a waitress. Jimin was still a little confused about why Namjoon was acting so weird toward the latest member of their table but Taehyung quickly solved the mystery. “So Jiyong,” he said leaning back into Jungkook’s side, “how is running the music industry treating you?” “It’s going well,” Jiyong answered, his voice dripped with charisma and Jimin couldn’t help but be drawn forward. “As an Omega,” Jiyong continued, “I was really worried about taking over YG. Thankfully my own music carrier left enough of an impression on people that it has been a relatively smooth transition. Granted, I still get the random egotistical Alpha, but I can handle them quickly.” Lightning finally struck Jimin’s brain and he choked on his drink. Sitting across from him was none other than the great G-Dragon himself. Now he understood why Namjoon was so awestruck and couldn’t help but mirror the feeling. 

The night was progressing great and Jimin could honestly say it was probably the best night he has had all year. Jackson had shown up about an hour after Jimin and literally tripped over himself when he saw who was sitting at the table with them. It was funny as is, but Jackson had dressed up as Mario and it just seemed way funnier when he disappeared behind the couch. “What happened to Jackson,” Taehyung said leaning roughly into Jimin’s side. “Not sure,” he said looking around the club, “he said he needed to use the bathroom.” “Maybe he passed out,” Taehyung giggled, “or he got stuck in a pipe.” Jin snorted next to him at Taehyung’s joke and Jimin couldn’t help but laugh as well. Getting up a little wobbly from the couch Jimin patted Taehyung’s head, “I’ll go check on him.” “I’ll go with you,” Jiyong chimed in, “I need to hit the head too.” The two got up and walked across the dance floor toward the bathrooms. 

Jackson wasn’t visible when they walked into the large bathroom and Jimin thought maybe he had left already and they just missed each other crossing the dance floor. Deciding he might as well empty his own bladder while he was here, Jimin used a urinal and went to wash his hands. As he and Jiyong turned off the water a low moan echoed through the bathroom and both of them turned abruptly. Jimin’s stomach sank low and he gripped the edge of the sink as a voice growled low from the back of the bathroom. “God you feel good.” Another moan was roughly choked off and Jimin found himself walking toward the sound. He was pulled short of the stall by a hand on his wrist. Jiyong stepped around him as a higher voice echoed off the walls and shattered Jimin. “Fuck me Jackson.” Jiyong roughly kicked the door to the stall causing the couple inside to yelp and then he pulled Jimin out of the bathroom and down the hallway and through a few doors. He heard him call someone into the room and then more talking before it got quiet, a hand began rubbing gentle circles on his back. Then he blacked out.   
\--

“Jiminnie,” a voice called out to him from somewhere far away. Blurry scenes were filling the blackness in his head. “Jiminnie, look at me,” another voice, more panicky penetrated his thoughts. “Ugh,” Jimin didn’t want to open his eyes but someone was patting his cheek. “Jiminnie, please,” Taehyung was calling to him. Jimin opened his eyes and saw a pair of red-rimmed eyes. “Tae,” his voice was rough from not being used. “Oh, thank god,” Taehyung sat back a little and Jimin sat up slowly with his help. “Here,” Jungkook handed Taehyung a glass of water and Taehyung raised it to Jimin’s lips helping him get a few swallows. “You really had us worried young man,” a voice said from the doorway to the room. “Thank you again Doctor Kim,” Taehyung chirped happily and gave Jimin another drink. “Let Samantha know when you are ready to go,” and the doctor left. 

“Where are we,” Jimin croaked. “We are at Namjoon’s dad’s office. He’s a doctor and since his place is closest to the club we thought it would be best if we came here.” Jimin let his body sag back onto the pillows as all of the information came running back to the front of his mind. While he wasn’t exclusive with Jackson, it was down-right wrong to be out on a date and go fuck someone else in the bathroom. Anger began filling him up and he couldn’t help the deep sigh that came from him as he tried to calm himself down. “Jiminnie,” Taehyung held out some pain killers to him, “what happened? Jiyong didn’t say anything to us, just that you needed a doctor.” “Can I go home now,” Jimin didn’t want to talk about anything. Taehyung tried to hide his hurt feelings as he got up and got everything ready to leave. 

“Want me to stay with you?” Jimin could see the worry and hurt all over Taehyung’s face but he couldn’t bring himself to open up. “I’m okay TaeTae,” Jimin gently pushed his friend back out the door of his apartment, “I’ll see you Friday.” Shutting the door, exhaustion hit Jimin like a brick wall and he drug his feet to his bed, collapsing on the soft surface and allowing darkness to swallow him in it’s warm embrace.   
\--  
“Sehun,” Kyungsoo called from the doorway of the practice room. Sehun excused himself from the group and walked to the door, “hey Soo.” Kyungsoo allowed Sehun to kiss his head, “you ready to go?” “Actually,” Sehun looked back to Jungkook and Hoseok, “Hoseok was wondering if he could talk to you.” Kyungsoo gave him a smirk, “sure thing.” Grabbing Sehun’s hand, Kyungsoo allowed himself to be pulled into the room and toward the other two Alphas. “Hey guys,” Kyungsoo greeted them, firmly landing his gaze on Hoseok and watching with a sense of satisfaction as Hoseok gulped and looked down. “Umm,” Hoseok swallowed the lump down again, “Kyungsoo, I want to sincerely apologize for my horrible behavior a few weeks ago. It was completely out of line and am hoping you might be able to forgive me. I swear to you that I don’t have those kinds of negative views. It’s just…” “You must really like Jimin, huh” Kyungsoo cut in.

Hoseok’s eyes widened as he looked up into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo had a huge smile on his face that went up to his eyes. “Sehun told me about how you have been suffering after what happened. Said you have been down-right miserable,” Kyungsoo stated. “I don’t think you are that kind of person Hoseok. I understand why you said those things and why you were acting out. I also know that you had absolutely no intention of hurting me.” Hoseok felt like his heart was going to burst as relief flooded in. “I tell you what,” Kyungsoo continued stepping forward and grabbing Hoseok’s hands in his, “I am gonna head over to Jimin’s after this and I’ll talk to him for you. How does that sound?” Hoseok couldn’t help himself and pulled the small Omega in for a tight hug, “thank you so much Kyungsoo!” “And that’s enough,” Sehun pulled Kyungsoo out of Hoseok’s arms, “glad this part is over.” “Now to get Jimin to agree to listen to Hoseok,” Jungkook included. “You are going to have to bring your A game,” Kyungsoo said looking at Hoseok, “think you got it in you?” “I sure do,” Hoseok stated.  
\--

Soo: Why aren’t you answering?  
Soo: Min?  
Soo: Fine  
Soo: OMW

Jimin’s phone kept beeping in the kitchen but his body was refusing to work properly and so he laid there on the floor. 

Sunday started off with Jimin waking in a puddle of sweat and slick. He could only think that the stress from the night before had induced his heat early. Unfortunately, Jimin wasn’t prepared at all. He was too tired from the night before to do anything so he just rolled over to a new spot and went back to sleep. He woke several more times but couldn’t bring himself to move. His dreams were filled with pain and rejection. Rejected and abused by his father as he tried to force Jimin to become an Alpha. Nightmares of his mother’s abuse at the hands of his father until her broken body and spirit finally gave up and she died and left him. His father leaving him and signing him away to his grandmother. Leaving the friends who loved him and living with his grandmother until her death. Fighting, fighting, fighting. Trying to prove he wasn’t a weak Omega. 

Jimin didn’t know what time it was when he woke next, his whole body was on fire and he knew the desire flooding him was just from the heat. The longing to be held. The longing to have an Alpha riding him. To have an Alpha filling him up. He knew those thoughts were simply because he was in heat, but the deep exhaustion in his body made it easy for him to push those thoughts away. His mouth was dry and his lips cracked as he opened his mouth. He tried to sit up but his whole body protested the movement and he had to swallow the sudden need to vomit. It seemed to take forever to get his tightly wound body to finally sit up on the edge of his bed, feet dangling above the floor. He stayed still with his eyes closed for a moment, trying to get the room to stop spinning, but when he realized it wasn’t going to get any better he decided to just get up. 

Sliding off the bed should be a normal easy thing to do but Jimin’s whole body rebelled against him and he ended up in a crumpled mess on the floor. Trying to pull himself up over and over Jimin finally gave up as the tears flowed down his cheeks. ‘I can’t do anything. I’m just a weak Omega. I’m alone. No one wants a pathetic Omega like me. I’m alone. I’m alone.’ Jimin’s body was racked with hard sobs as tears flowed down to pool under his cheek on the floor. His vision was blurring and his head was pounding from lack of water, yet he couldn’t stop his tears from falling. 

A distant sound reached his ears and Jimin looked toward his doorway. Someone was knocking on his door, “help.” His voice was barely a whisper and his throat burned. Someone kept knocking, the sound getting louder. Breathing slowly, Jimin tried again to raise himself up off the floor but his arms gave out almost instantly, “help.” The knocking was no longer just knocking but a heavy banging and his phone was blaring out in the kitchen. Jimin knew it had to be one of his friends, it had to be either Taehyung or Kyungsoo. They would not accept him not answering his phone. Suddenly things grew very quiet as everything stopped. His phone no longer rang and his door stood quiet. He could faintly hear a voice outside and fear gripped his heart. ‘Are they going to leave? If they leave, am I going to die here?’ “Please,” he whispered to the floorboards, mentally praying to any higher power that would listen to give him just a little strength. Taking a deep breath Jimin closed his eyes, “HELP.”

Kyungsoo had heard Jimin’s phone ringing inside his apartment and he knew that Jimin never went anywhere without it. His heart was pounding furiously as he pressed his ear to the door and listened for some sign of movement. As soon as they walked up to the door 20 minutes prior, Sehun said he could smell Omega heat. This only made Kyungsoo panic because they had already arranged for Kyungsoo to come over in a couple of weeks and stay with him during his heat. Kyungsoo had pretty much demanded to take care of him and Jimin wouldn’t break a promise. 

“Soo,” Sehun had pressed his nose into the frame of the door and was taking in deep breaths, “something’s wrong, I can smell it.” Kyungsoo stepped back to the door and pressed his ear to the cold wood and prayed for help. Suddenly he heard a faint call and his heart doubled in speed, “get me in there now!” He yelled at Sehun and stepped out of the way. Sehun looked at him for a split second before nodding and stepping back before violently kicking the door in. The smell of Omega heat and distress rolled out of the gaping door like a tidal wave. Sehun covered his mouth and nose, his pupils blown wide and pitch black. Kyungsoo stuffed down the immense fear that flooded him and grabbed Sehun’s arm. “Sit down in front of this door and call an ambulance,” he said firmly, “guard this door, do you understand.” Sehun looked back to the open door and his body began to lean forward slightly. Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed Sehun’s face, “look at me Sehun. Guard this door and call an ambulance. You have to do this, do you understand?” Sehun shook his head, his eyes wide and panicked as he gained control of himself.

Kyungsoo made Sehun sit down with his back to the door and stepped inside that dark apartment. Shutting the door as best as he could behind himself. Tears began flowing from his eyes in a steady stream as his nose was assaulted with the smell of fear and Jimin’s, very much Omega, scent. He rushed forward down the hallway, following his instincts and found Jimin a second later. “JIMIN,” he yelled and surged to his friend on the floor. He pulled Jimin into his lap and began wiping his hair from his face, “Jimin please, look at me.” Jimin’s breathing was shallow and his whole body was trembling and drenched. He pulled Jimin more into his arms, trying to share his body heat. “Please Jimin, just hold on. Help is coming. Please Jimin,” tears ran like a river down Kyungsoo’s face, “hold on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I know. You are probably yelling at me right now. Leave a comment filled with your frustration. I like those comments too! See you soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Kyungsoo are "away" for two weeks and others aren't so happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long between chapters, I promise I haven't forgotten this story. Unfortunately the apocalypse descended on my house this past week and we are finally coming out of it. Hopefully all of my stories will be receiving finished chapters this week.

*beep beep beep*  
“Neoreul ilhgi jeon cheorom…” Jimin heard the soft voice pulling him out of the cloud in his brain. His body felt heavy and tired. Jimin shifted slightly on the bed and felt a pinch in his arm. “Min,” Kyungsoo gently pet his hair, “are you awake?” “Water,” he croaked. The weight on his side shifted and Jimin cracked his eyes slightly. “Here,” Kyungsoo placed a straw to his lips and Jimin took a couple of small sips, the cold liquid refreshing his parched mouth. The lights were dimmed and Jimin was grateful to whoever had given him that small blessing. He fully opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He knew where he was, and while part of him rebelled at the idea, mostly he was relieved. Kyungsoo had snuggled Jimin back into his side and was gently rubbing circles on his arm. “Soo,” Jimin felt so much rushing into his heart at that moment. “Shh,” Kyungsoo squeezed him gently and the tears began to overflow. They stayed like this for at least an hour, Kyungsoo holding him as he quietly cried.

Jimin had just finished wiping his face when a knock at the door broke the silence. “Come in,” Kyungsoo called out and a nurse wheeled in a cart with food. “Oh, glad to see you up,” she was beaming at Jimin, “let me grab the doctor really quickly and then I will get this food served up.” She stepped back out into the hallway and was back a moment later with a tall man that must be the doctor on shift. “Well, hello Jimin,” he had this warm sense about himself that had Jimin relaxing instantly, “I’m Dr. Kim, but please call me Heechul. Can I give you a quick look over? Than Sunmi has some great food for you and Kyungsoo for dinner.” Kyungsoo helped Jimin sit up better in the bed and then moved out of the way for the doctor. “Well, everything looks good. How does your head feel? Any headache?” “No,” Jimin replied, “just my body feels really sore and stiff.” “That is to be expected,” Heechul nodded, “you have been out for two days. Kyungsoo said you are a very active person so your body just isn’t used to being immobile for so long. But I do want you to take it easy for a little while longer. You are gonna be here for another week to fully rest and relax. I also would like for you to see Dr. Park, he is our therapist, he can give you some good stress relieving tips.” 

Jimin didn’t like the idea of talking to some stranger but didn’t feel like fighting the request. Heechul left and the nurse had set up two meal trays and placed them on the table. “Just push the button when you guys are done or if you need anything,” Sunmi said before leaving the room. Kyungsoo pulled the table across their laps on the bed. Jimin ate slowly, focusing mostly on the clear broth soup that was on his tray. “Thank you, Soo,” he said, leaning back into his pillow feeling tired. “This is what you do for family Jimin,” Kyungsoo responded pushing the table back to the side. “I will always be here for you Jimin,” Kyungsoo turned on the bed to face him, “you don’t have to go through anything alone.” Jimin stared down at his hands in his lap, “can I depend on you a little more?” Kyungsoo scooted back to his spot next to Jimin and wrapped his arms firmly around him, no words were needed. The two stayed snuggled together until Jimin fell back asleep and Kyungsoo followed after Sunmi came and collected the trays and changed Jimin’s I.V.  
\--

“Soo-yah,” Jimin gently pushed against Kyungsoo’s sleeping form. “Hmmm,” Kyungsoo stirred. “Soo-yah,” Jimin shook him a little rougher, “Soo-yah.” “Hm, I’m up,” Kyungsoo sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, “are you ok? What’s wrong?” Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at Kyungsoo’s hair that looked like he had been groomed by a wild animal. “Soo-yah, you’re on my clothes, I gotta to the bathroom,” Jimin pulled the gown out from under Kyungsoo. “Oh, sorry,” Kyungsoo quickly got up and walked around to help Jimin get the wires off and get to the bathroom. Finishing up and climbing back into bed, Jimin’s phone blasted on the dresser. “Here,” Kyungsoo ran over and grabbed it, “Taehyung called Friday too, I told him you had come home with me for a couple of weeks. Told him you would call him back when you got the chance.” “Thanks,” Jimin swipped across the screen and braced his ears for the voice that would burst through the phone. “PARK JIMIN,” Taehyung’s voice reverberated around the room, “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I CALLED YOU…” Jimin buried the phone in his lap and waited for the yelling to stop. “Taetae,” Jimin spoke into the now quieted phone, “l just needed to take a breather…” “A breather from what,” Taehyung was on the verge of tears, “from me? Did you want to get away from me?” Jimin could hear the little sniffles and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Taetae, you know that is not true,” Jimin kept his voice firm, “it has nothing to do with you. I just needed to get some fresh air. Kyungsoo’s parents live by my grandmother’s old house and I just needed to take a break and come here. I needed some me time. Do you understand?” Taehyung sniffled again, “I don’t know why you didn’t take me with you. I would like to see where you lived.” Jimin knew that Taehyung had officially moved onto pouting because he was thinking he was missing the fun. “I promise that you can come next time,” Jimin said rolling his eyes, “I will be coming back more during the spring because I have to take care of the house and decide what to do with it. I’m gonna let you go now Tae, I have to shower and eat ok. I’ll call you later.” 

Jimin handed the phone back to Kyungsoo just as the door to the room opened a crack. “Good morning,” a new nurse opened the door and pulled a food cart into the room then stepped back outside and brought in another cart. “So I have breakfast for both of you,” she pointed to the first cart, “but if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to remove the I.V. before hand.” “Yes please,” Jimin said holding his arm up. “After breakfast Dr. Park is going to be coming by and Dr. Kim will be here later in the day to check on you as well. Give me a ring when you finish these trays and if you need anything.” She worked quickly and painlessly on Jimin’s arm, “also, if you would like, you can call someone to bring you some more comfortable clothes for the rest of your stay.” After Jimin nodded that he understood, the nurse cleaned up and left the room with her carts. “Want to call Sehun,” Kyungsoo asked, “he can go to your place and grab some clothes.” “Yeah, let’s eat first though,” Jimin pulled a warm bowl of oatmeal into his lap and began digging in. 

“Hey Soo,” Jimin had a thought pop into his head, “how did you get into my place to find me?” Kyungsoo’s spoon stopped short of his own mouth and slowly lowered back to the bowl. “I’ve already paid for the repairs and Sehun made sure to be there to make sure no one went inside,” he began rambling. “Repair what,” Jimin could tell that Kyungsoo was worried about his reaction, but honestly Jimin was just grateful for his determined friend. “I had Sehun kick in your front door,” Kyungsoo was staring down at his bowl, waiting for Jimin to get upset. “Thank God for his growth spurt huh,” Jimin said laughing. Kyungsoo looked up and seeing the genuine smile on Jimin’s face relaxed and laughed too. “Sehun has the new keys,” Kyungsoo said, “he was not happy about having to stay there as I brought you here and fixing the door immediately, but I knew you wouldn’t like it if someone had the chance to get inside your space.” “Well,” Jimin set his bowl down on the table, “I owe you for saving my neck. If you hadn’t come, I don’t know what would have happened to me.” 

The two had finished their food and called Sehun to get some comfortable clothes for Jimin brought over. Comfortable meaning they were all dance practice sweats, t-shirts, and his favorite hoodie. Halfway through his shower he heard a knock at the door and Kyungsoo answered it. ‘Must be the therapist, Dr. Park,’ he thought as he rinsed the soap from his back and turned off the water. Slipping on the hospital sweats Jimin walked out into the room still towel drying his hair. “Ah, Park Jimin,” Dr. Park looked like a Vogue model, not at all like a therapist. Jimin shook hands with the older Omega and then sat down on his bed next to Kyungsoo. Dr. Park sat in an extra chair, “so what would you like me to address you as?” “Jimin will be fine,” he said, “can Kyungsoo stay with me during this?” “Of course he can,“ Dr. Park gave a large smile, “you can address me as Dr. Park, Leetuek, or Lee, whichever you find more comfortable.” “Ok,” Jimin felt odd but also comfortable at the same time. 

“So,” Dr. Park continued, “I can tell just from my first impression, that you are not going to start weeping uncontrollably or threaten suicide when I start stating facts about why you are here. Is this a safe assumption?” “Yes,” Jimin sat up a little higher in the bed and stopped fiddling with the edge of the towel in his lap. “Alright, facts,” Dr. Park crossed his legs, “you were admitted here via an emergency. You underwent a stressful situation while under the influence of heavy alcohol, all this kick-started your heat a couple of weeks early, and since you were not prepared and also extremely hungover you decided to stay in bed. Since you have been on suppressants since your second heat, your body was not prepared for the force of a matured Omega heat and therefore hit you like a tidal wave, essentially crippling you. It also didn’t help that whatever situation kick started your stress has a root in a deeper personal issue. An issue that you keep bottled up and refuse to truly talk to anyone about, choosing to sweep it to the side. While you do this though, you shut off an entire portion of yourself that you actually want to be able to express.” Jimin was momentarily speechless, staring at Dr. Park. Kyungsoo gave his side a small nudge and his silence was broken. “You are right on all fronts Dr. Park,” Jimin couldn’t help but be in awe. “Well,” Dr. Park leaned forward, “what would you like from me Jimin?”  
\----

“Take a break everyone,” Donghae clapped his hands and signaled for the music to be turned off. “Sehun,” Jungkook clamped a hand on Sehun’s shoulder, “missing your honey?” “Shut up,” Sehun brushed Jungkook off and grabbed his water. “What’s wrong with you today Sehun,” Hoseok asked as he sat down on the floor and drank from his water bottle. “Kyungsoo and Jimin abandoned him for two weeks,” Jungkook teased, Sehun and him joining Hoseok on the floor. “What do you mean,” Hoseok questioned. “Nothing,” Sehun cut in, covering Jungkook’s mouth, “Soo and Min went on a trip back home.” “Sulking much,” Jungkook laughed after pulling Sehun’s hand out of the way. Hoseok couldn’t help the feeling that wiggled into his brain, ‘why does something sound off?’ “When did they go on this trip,” Hoseok tried to sound casual. “Two Sundays ago,” Sehun responded instantly, “they are supposed to be back this weekend though.” “So we just have to deal with this pouting for one more dance class,” Jungkook cut in. Before Hoseok could push for more information though Donghae had called that break time was over, and class began again.

Almost an hour later and Jungkook and Hoseok were watching a grumpy Sehun walking off to his own car to run some errands. “Should we arrange an Alpha night for Sehun,” Jungkook said nudging Hoseok’s side. “Might need too,” Hoseok replied shaking his head and walking around to climb into Jungkook’s car. “So did Tae say anything about Jimin’s trip to you,” Hoseok questioned, buckling his seatbelt, “personally I can’t understand why he isn’t on this trip too.” “Oh don’t get me started,” Jungkook rolled his eyes, “I love Tae more than anything but I had to listen to the madness all Friday after he found out.” “So Jimin didn’t even tell Tae,” Hoseok couldn’t believe it, “wow, I bet that went over as well as a toddler covered in paint running wild in an art exhibit.” “Well, Jimin promised the two would have some sort of spa day after he gets back,” Jungkook shrugged.  
\--

“Well Sehun, you made it,” Jungkook said, clinking glasses together, “you get your baby Soo back tomorrow morning.” “Yeah,” Hoseok laughed, “don’t go breaking furniture, you can’t afford new ones.” Namjoon walked up with an arm around Seungri’s shoulder, “hey Yoongi, you should go up to the booth. Show off your skills.” Just then the group was interrupted when Sehun was hauled out of his seat by an even taller Alpha. “Sorry I’m late bro,” the new comer was shaking Sehun in a tight hug, “Baekhyun had me running errands all day.” Hoseok recognized the Alpha but couldn’t remember his name. Yoongi however had gripped his arm tightly. “Everyone, this is my buddy Chanyeol,” Sehun waved his arm to the table. Seungri got up and gave Chanyeol an unexpected hug, “what a small world man!” “How do you guys know each other,” someone at the table asked. “I’ve worked with Seungri and Jiyong on a few tracks,” Chanyeol nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Hoseok,” Yoongi leaned in and whispered into his ear, “that is the name from the practice room. I bumped into him going in to the room where that Omega was singing.” Hoseok turned to look at Chanyeol again, “Chanyeol are you a student at the Uni?” “Oh no,” Chanyeol replied taking a seat beside Sehun, “I do go up and work with a few different groups though. I don’t like to study, so I did dual credit classes all through high school so I wouldn’t need college classes. My spouse, Baekhyun, he attends for music and I have a lot of friends there as well.” “A lot of friends my ass,” Sehun interrupted, “Chanyeol knows everyone in the music department and basically has free run of the place. I’m actually more surprised that you guys don’t know each other already.” “Do you work with anyone on the weekends up there,” Yoongi quickly asked, his heart rate had gone up. “Weekends are actually my busiest days up there,” Chanyeol laughed, “I practically live there.” “Oh,” Yoongi felt a little pissy that he probably wouldn’t be able to find out who that Omega was.

“I do have a little project coming up though,” Chanyeol spoke and looked around the table to make sure he had everyone’s attention. “Starting Friday night on the 24th, Kyungsoo, Jimin and I will be performing at the Blue Bird Café, a little holiday gig. Can I count on you guys to come to our first show?” “That sounds like a lot of fun,” Jungkook said, “I’d be down for going.” “I am positive that Jin wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Namjoon added. “I’ll check with Jiyong and see what his schedule is,” Seungri said, pulling out his phone and passing it to Chanyeol, “here, put in your contact info.” Seeing the little frown on Yoongi’s face Hoseok decided to try and get more information. “So, who are the vocalists at the Uni with the most angelic voices,” Hoseok asked, pulling Chanyeol’s attention. “Well,” Chanyeol began, leaning back to think for a second, “if I am going for angelic it would be a toss-up between four students, Jung Taekwoon, Shin Ho Seok, Park Jimin, and Do Kyungsoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your continued support. If you have any thoughts on this or any other chapters or works on my page, please feel free to leave a comment.


	12. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL

I'm so sorry for the long absence everyone... life just decided to have the apocolypse hit me. I am however back up an working on my happy, aka my stories. I will be posting new chapters within the week to each story on my board. Thank you for being amazing and understanding.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into life is expected to be a little rough, but what is going to happen after Taehyung makes a huge error.

“Jimin are you ready to go home tomorrow?” Kyungsoo was folding clothes and packing them into bags while Jimin did sit-ups close by. “Yeah,” Jimin panted out, “I hate being cooped up this much without studio access.” Kyungsoo walked over to the bed and sat down watching him, “but do you feel ready? Dr. Park said you could stay a little longer and keep your daily meetings.” Jimin stopped moving and laid back on the floor, staring at the ceiling above him. “Soo, I’m ready to be home,” Jimin sighed heavily, “I know that I have a lot to work on but I have already scheduled to meet with Leetuek every other day for the next month. I am ready to get back to my life.” Looking over at Kyungsoo, Jimin could see his friend was still worried. “Scoot,” Jimin said getting up and climbing onto the bed and laying his head in Kyungsoo’s lap. “Soo, I promise I am going to be okay,” Jimin held onto Kyungsoo’s hand. “You have to promise to talk to me,” Kyungsoo replied. “You’ve been listening to my bullshit for the past week,” Jimin sighed heavily. “And I will happily listen every day for the rest of my life,” Kyungsoo’s hand continued to work through his hair, “this is what family does for each other.”

Jimin opened his mouth to respond but his phone went off and Jimin knew it was high time to answer that particular call. Kyungsoo handed him his phone from the night stand and continued to rub his scalp. “Hello,” Jimin spoke. “Um… Jimin,” Jackson’s voice came over the phone filled with nervousness. “Jackson,” Jimin calmly replied. “Jimin I’m so sorry,” the words flew out of Jackson’s mouth, “I never planned for any of this to happen and I certainly didn’t want to hurt you at all. I promise I wasn’t seeing someone else, I never thought I would see Bambam again. I don’t…” “Jackson, stop,” Jimin cut in, “what you did was shitty and beyond messed up, but we weren’t exclusive. I am glad to know though that the person wasn’t just some stranger you met at the party, because that would have been a million times worse. We are going to be working together, so let’s just move on. Okay?” If it wasn’t for the slight breathing coming through, Jimin would have thought that Jackson had hung up. “Okay Jackson,” Jimin asked again. 

As Jimin sat silently waiting for a response from the sniffles on the other end, someone knocked on the door. “Jackson, I gotta go,” Jimin spoke softly, “don’t stress okay.” Kyungsoo climbed off the bed and opened the door, “Hello Dr. Park. What brings you by today?” Dr. Park walked into the room and sat down in his usual spot. “I just wanted to see how my favorite people are doing,” he said as he scanned the room, briefly stopping on the bags before directing his gaze to Jimin. “So you decided to head home,” he questioned, “are you going to continue as outpatient care?” “Yeah,” Jimin felt a little awkward saying all of this to Dr. Park himself. “Well, I would like to continue as a weekly thing,” Dr. Park didn’t seem phased at all, “we can meet here, your home, or neutral ground somewhere. And of course, you are always allowed to have someone with you. The rule still applies though that they can’t be an Alpha unless you two are bonded.” Jimin shook his head indicating he understood. “You seem pretty quiet today,” Dr. Park noted, “is everything ok?” “Well,” Jimin looked down at his hands, “I just got off the phone with Jackson.” “How did it go,” Dr. Park asked casually. “It went fine,” Jimin sighed, “I thought I would be angry when I talked to him again, but I really didn’t have any feelings. I just want to make sure there isn’t any awkwardness when we see each other at the cafe.”   
\--

TaeTae: Almost there  
Jiminnie: Heading downstairs

Jimin was walking out of the building as Jungkook and Taehyung pulled up to the curb. “JIMINNIE!!!” Taehyung yelled, climbing out of the truck and jumping into Jimin’s arms. “Calm down Tae,” Jimin laughed, “I was only gone for two weeks.” Taehyung got down and pouted, “those two weeks felt like forever.” Jimin hugged him tightly again, “so where are we going today?” “Kookie is dropping us off at my favorite place,” Taehyung’s excitement was back and he pulled Jimin to the truck. The trio chatted happily during the short drive to Exolution Spa and Jungkook dropped them off. “I booked a full day for us,” Taehyung said as they walked into the building. “Thank you, Tae,” Jimin squeezed Taehyung’s hand. “What’s family for,” Taehyung smiled brightly. It wasn’t the first time to hear those words from Taehyung, but after everything that happened the past two weeks, Jimin could say that he truly felt the sincerity of them. 

\--  
“Hobi,” Taehyung whined, “I’m tired, can we leave now?” Hoseok climbed out of the pool and walked over to the lounge chairs that had their things. “Yes Tae,” he said feeling a little tired himself, “you did good today. Your stamina has gotten a lot better.” “HA HA HA,” Taehyung responded sarcastically. “What, you use to not be able to last more than 20 minutes with me in the gym,” he said ruffling Taehyung’s hair, “but today you made it to a whole hour! I’m so proud.” Taehyung got up and grabbed his things, “well see if I come with you again.” Hoseok followed Taehyung to the dressing room where Taehyung pretended to be mad but still waited for Hoseok to get changed. 

The two were walking out through the gym when a familiar figure caught Hoseok’s attention. Off to one side of the room was Jimin working on a punching bag and Hoseok stopped to watch the breathtaking scene. Taehyung had stopped when he noticed that Hoseok was no longer beside him and walked back to him. “Wow,” Hoseok couldn’t help the feeling of awe that filled him as he watched Jimin. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he,” Taehyung stated after he found what captured Hoseok’s attention. Jimin’s black hair was slicked back with sweat and his shirtless torso had a sheen that emphasized every muscle. He was focused on nothing but the heavy bag in front of him and Hoseok bet he was keeping time to whatever music was coming from his ear buds with each strike. “Why doesn’t it surprise me that he would be good at that too,” Hoseok said, more to himself than Taehyung. “Jimin was always very physical when we were younger, no surprise that it would have become a lifetime habit for him. I mean when your dad tries to force you to be an Alpha, you usually end up all fucked up, but Jimin is probably the strongest person I know. He still doesn’t feel comfortable being open about his Omega status though, which breaks my heart.” Hoseok’s head whipped around so fast that he almost lost his balance, “what do you mean “Omega status”?” Taehyung’s eyes were huge, fear spanning his entire body, “uhh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so supportive while I have been absent. I hope you like this latest chapter. As always, please leave a comment about anything you would like. If you have any requests, I would love to hear them.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out.

“Uhh…” Taehyung couldn’t help it, he bolted. Since he was smaller than Hoseok, he was able to weave through the crowd of students in the hallway but once he was outside he would be a sitting duck. Picking up the pace as he burst past the entrance doors, he didn’t get far when he ran smack into Jungkook. “Whoa there,” Jungkook grabbed his shoulders laughing. His smile disappeared as soon as he saw Taehyung’s face and his protective Alpha mode went on full alert. “Tae, what’s wrong,” he picked Taehyung up and walked off to the side of the doorway. “He’s going to kill me,” Taehyung had begun crying, fat tears streaming down his face, “he’s never g… going to talk to… t… to me again. He’s going to hate me. Me and my big… big mouth!” People exiting the building were beginning to stare, so Jungkook picked Taehyung’s shaking frame up gently and walked back to his truck. Taehyung clung to him sobbing and Jungkook had a bad feeling that Hoseok had something to do with the state of his beloved little Taehyung. 

Finally settled in at their apartment, the two wrapped up together in a giant nest of blankets and after Jungkook had kissed and scent marked every exposed inch, Taehyung calmed down. Small sniffles still came from him but Jungkook thought he would be able to talk now. Tentatively he peeled Taehyung away from his body, “what happened Tae?” He made sure to keep his voice soft and soothing, “you were supposed to be with Hoseok, right?” “Yes,” Taehyung was staring down at his hands. “Did you two get into a fight? Is that why you were saying he was going to hate you?” Jungkook took Taehyung’s hands in his own, rubbing soothing circles. “Hoseok is going to be really mad,” Taehyung finally looked up, “but Jimin is going to kill me.” This caught Jungkook completely off-guard, “you guys just spent the past two weeks practically attached at the hip, why would Jimin be mad at you? Did you two get into a fight?” “Jimin doesn’t know what I did,” Taehyung hung his head, “but when he finds out, he is going to hate me forever.” “You have to give me more than that Tae,” Jungkook pushed a little. “I fucked up. Me and my big mouth,” Taehyung sounded on the verge of tears again, “I told Hoseok about Jimin being an Omega. Jimin made me swear not to tell anyone, not even you! You know and now Hoseok knows and Hoseok will probably tell Yoongi and I am so dead.” 

Jungkook sat there stunned for a few moments, Jimin had made it very clear to Taehyung that he wanted to keep his Omega status to himself. Taehyung had been showing Jungkook pictures of him and Jimin as little kids the day after running into him before the term, that is how Jungkook found out. Taehyung had told him early in their relationship about his best friend Jimin and how he missed the small but mighty Omega. After all the introductions this year, he put two and two together and let Taehyung know that he realized who exactly Jimin was and asked about why he couldn’t scent him as an Omega. Taehyung had flipped, not as bad as today, and spilled his guts about the whole situation. Jungkook wasn’t going to say he understood all of Jimin’s reasoning for still living that way but it wasn’t his place to butt-in. But now that Taehyung had slipped up to Hoseok, there was no telling what was going to happen. Hoseok had been displaying an unsettling amount of interest in Jimin from day one and Jungkook had no idea what Hoseok would do with this new information and the situation that he and Yoongi were currently facing. Now Jungkook just had to find exactly what went down at the gym earlier when this slip-up happened and why Taehyung was running like hell itself was after him.

“Tae,” Jungkook pulled him back into his arms, “did Hoseok do anything when he found out? Is that why you were running?” Taehyung shook his head, “he asked what I meant when I said Omega status. But I could see his pupils blown wide and I just bolted. I should have stayed or pulled Hoseok outside. Jimin was on the other side of the gym working out, and Hoseok stopped to watch him and I said he was beautiful and Hoseok agreed and then my big mouth kept talking.” Jungkook knew exactly how much Taehyung’s mouth got away from him sometimes, and while he found it a cute quirk, it wasn’t always a good thing. “Well,” Jungkook reached into his pocket and pulled out Taehyung’s phone and handed it to him, “we need to do some damage control. Who do you want to talk to, Hoseok or Jimin?” “Both,” Taehyung sighed heavily and grabbed his phone.

\--

Taehyung sat across from Jimin at the diner and Jimin could feel the nervousness rolling off him in massive waves. “Tae, what’s wrong,” Jimin finally spoke and was surprised when Taehyung nearly jumped out of his seat. “Umm… I don’t know where to start,” Taehyung had looked back down to his lap, voice low. “Are you ok,” Jimin’s heart began hurting, he hated seeing his outgoing friend acting this way, “Jungkook didn’t hurt you, did he? I Swear to God Tae, if he hurt you, I’ll kill him.” Taehyung flinched at the last phrase, “Jungkook didn’t do anything wrong… I did.” Jimin looked past Taehyung to Jungkook at another booth on the other side of the diner feeling anger boiling up. “Tae,” Jimin reached across the table and lifted Taehyung’s chin to get a good look at his face. “Do we need to go somewhere privately to talk? Do you feel safe here with Jungkook?” Taehyung sighed deeply, “Jungkook didn’t do anything wrong, I did. I fucked up,” Taehyung ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I’m sure you did nothing wrong Tae,” Jimin tried to be soothing, “why don’t you and I go back to my place, huh? Jungkook can go home. Would that be better? I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you Tae.” 

Tears started rolling down Taehyungs cheeks and Jimin couldn’t stay still any longer. Sliding into Taehyung’s booth, he pulled the crying Omega into his arms, “shhh… it’s ok Tae… you can tell me anything. I’m here, ok. I won’t let anything happen ok.” Taehyung continued to cry and Jimin looked over his shoulder at Jungkook staring at the pair and shot him a warning glare. “Jimin… I…” Taehyung sat up and looked at Jimin, “I fucked up… I… I told Hoseok that you’re an Omega.” Jimin was blind-sided, “what?” “I was talking to Hoseok at the gym this morning and we saw you and it just came out,” Taehyung spoke rapidly, “I swear I didn’t mean to say anything. Hoseok was staring at you and said you look great and it just came out and…” Jimin put a hand on Taehyung’s mouth to stop his friends word vomit. Taehyung’s whole body tensed up under Jimin’s hand, “are you done?” Taehyung slowly shook his head that he was done and Jimin took his hand away, grasping both of Taehyung’s in his own. 

“It isn’t the end of the world,” Jimin said slowly and clearly, wanting to make sure Taehyung could fully understand that he wasn’t going to do anything. Sure, he was a bit upset, hell he went through a lot of trouble to keep that part of himself private. However, with all of the time he had spent with Leetuek during his hospital stay, he had become to be more open and soft with that side of himself. “Tae, I know that you aren’t meaning anything harmful. I know that it was an honest slip-up,” Jimin was staring into Taehyung’s eyes and saw the tears beginning to form again. “Tae, you have a big tendency to word vomit,” he said wiping the fresh tears off of Taehyung’s cheeks, “I have known this for a long time. I still love you.” At that last sentence, Taehyung fling himself into Jimin’s arms, crying harder into his shirt. They were beyond the point of causing a scene with how loud Taehyung was crying, but Jimin ignored the stares and sought out Jungkook. Catching the anxious Alpha staring, he smiled and nodded his head, he could see Jungkook relax and received a smile back.

To make it up to him, Taehyung had forced Jimin out for bonding over color treatments and shopping, at Taehyung’s expense of course. Jimin was now back in the quiet warmth of his own apartment, stepping out of a steaming bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and ran his hand through his now baby pink hair, admiring the way it looked against his skin tone. He snapped a couple of pictures and sent them to Kyungsoo, knowing that he was going to go crazy over the soft color. He slipped into a loose pair of sweats and padded out to the living room to retrieve his shopping haul. Taking everything back to his room, he carefully unpacked everything and set it all out to be put away.

Soo: OMG  
Soo: I fucking LOVE it!  
Soo: Did Tae pick it? I’m assuming that is who you went with, right?  
Jimin: Yes I went with Tae, but I picked the color.  
Jimin: I bet Leetuek is going to freak when I see him tomorrow.  
Soo: He might even cry.  
Jimin: You are still coming right?  
Soo: Of course! We have our first gig right after!  
Soo: Or did that get washed out along with your old color?  
Jimin: I didn’t forget!  
Jimin: How could I forget? You remind me daily!  
Soo: Gotta make sure you don’t back out!  
Jimin: I think I am secure enough now to not run away.  
\-- 

Jimin walked the last block to the Blue Bird Café and slipped into the warm embrace of the place. Baekhyun was working today and he came bounding up to Jimin as soon as he noticed who it was. “Hot damn Min,” Baekhyun exclaimed, holding him at arm’s length and looking him over. Jimin self-consciously pulled at the light blue, over-sized sweater sleeves. “Well, Soo-yah is gonna be here in a few minutes and Yeollie texted that he is leaving his place now,” Baekhyun pulled him further into the café and deposited him down on an extra-cushy couch and bounced off to get him a drink. Jimin was beginning to feel nervous on his walk over but looking at the small set area for them turned the butterflies into eagles. Jimin didn’t get a chance to dwell on it though as the bell tinkling at the door caught his attention. Leetuek walked in and scanned the room, Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at the double-take he did when he saw Jimin. 

“Wow Jimin,” Leetuek hung his coat over the back of the couch and sat down, “you look great!” “Thank you,” he smiled, “I’m feeling pretty good too.” Baekhyun returned with Jimin’s drink and took Leetuek’s order, then the two continued their small talk for a little before a huffing Chanyeol and Kyungsoo pushed in the door. Jimin went to help bring in Chanyeol’s equipment and while he set up his things, Jimin and Kyungsoo sat down on the couch with Leetuek. “So,” Leetuek went into work mode, “how are you feeling about tonight? It’s going to be your first time performing in public like this right?” “Yeah,” Jimin could feel the butterflies back in action but was able to dismiss them due to Leetuek’s bright smile. “Is there anything that you want to get out first,” Leetuek took his cup from Baekhyun and set it down, “any particular reason for the appearance change?” Jimin fiddled with the end of his sleeve, “actually, yeah. I didn’t plan to change my hair anytime soon but Tae took me out after we talked a couple of days ago. He was trying to apologize and make it up to me.” 

Leetuek was fully settled into work mode and Jimin could see him storing all of the new information away in his brain. “What was he apologizing for,” Leetuek questioned, taking a sip from his cup. “He slipped up and told Hoseok that I am an Omega,” Jimin spoke quietly. Kyungsoo made a small noise of surprise beside him and grabbed Jimin’s hand, threading their fingers together. “He was really worried that I would be angry with him,” Jimin spoke louder, “he thought I wouldn’t want to be around him anymore.” “Are you angry with him,” Leetuek inquired, “I know it is a big deal for you. Others knowing your Omega status.” “Well,” Jimin began, but his throat was suddenly very dry and he grabbed his cup. “He should be more careful,” Kyungsoo chimed in. “No, it’s really ok,” Jimin squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand, giving him a small smile, “I thought if more people knew than I would be angry, but surprisingly I wasn’t. I was more concerned with how scared Taehyung was about the whole thing.” Leetuek smiled at him, “I am very glad to hear this. I am assuming you two worked everything out okay?” 

Jimin nodded his head, “yeah. He drug me to a salon and then shopping.” Jimin ran a hand through his hair and sat up a little straighter, “but I chose everything on my own. It felt really good to let go and allow my Omega to make some choices.” “It was a huge step for you,” Leetuek agreed, “how have your daily meditations been going?” “Good,” Jimin answered, “I think that was a big reason why I was able to not let it bother me. I don’t think I would have been so forgiving a couple of months ago.” “And how do you feel about Hoseok knowing your secret,” Leetuek finally asked the question that Kyungsoo had been waiting to hear. “Well, after everything that happened between him and Soo,” Jimin turned a little toward Kyungsoo so he was speaking to both of them, “I really didn’t want to ever see him again. I was so angry. But once I cooled down and Kyungsoo and I talked, I accepted that Hoseok really isn’t that type of Alpha. He was probably having a rough day.” Kyungsoo spoke up then, “I still stand by the fact that he was jealous. I really do think he likes you.” “And I told you,” Jimin countered, “Hoseok has Yoongi. They might not be considered normal to others…” “Just like an Omega hiding and living as a Beta for years,” Kyungsoo cut him off. “How would you feel about Hoseok having feelings for you,” Leetuek spoke up. “I would feel really bad for Yoongi,” Jimin replied, “I don’t really know him all that much, but I would never want to be the reason for someone else’s heartbreak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has just ended so I am going to be able to post more regularly. Thank you for your continued support.


	15. Chapter 14

Taehyung, Jungkook, Jin, Namjoon, and Hoseok were occupying the couches closest to the set area. Jin’s rounding tummy was getting cooed over by an ecstatic Taehyung. Hoseok kept glancing over to Jimin but would look away quickly at any indication that he was turning in their direction. Taehyung had called him frantic the night after he bolted from the gym, leaving Hoseok stunned with his jaw on the floor, to talk about what he had said. Taehyung made Hoseok swear that he would act normal around Jimin and not say anything unless Jimin spoke to him first. Hoseok knew that any friendship that had been between them was being held together by Taehyung and so promised to not do anything or say anything. However, after walking in with the others to the café tonight, Hoseok was having a ridiculously hard time holding it together. The only Omega he had ever been drawn to was literally sitting ten feet away, looking like an angel, and all he wanted was Yoongi there too, feeling the same. 

“Thanks for coming tonight, I’m Chanyeol,” Chanyeol’s deep voice filled the café. 

“I’m Kyungsoo,” came the smooth voice of Kyungsoo.

Last was Jimin, “I’m Jimin, we hope you enjoy.”

Chanyeol was sitting with his guitar in the middle but slightly behind Kyungsoo and Jimin, all three on bar stools. Chanyeol began to strum a little on his guitar and then the trio began singing. Hoseok couldn’t believe how good they were, sharing one microphone and using only an acoustic guitar. 

“What do you think,” Taehyung clung to Hoseok’s arm, “Jimin said that Kyungsoo calls him his vocal soulmate. I have to agree, they sound amazing.”

Hoseok nodded his head in agreement, too enraptured with the scene in front of him to dare say a word. Jimin’s soft voice worked beautifully with the other two. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of clapping and realized the song had ended. 

Taehyung wolf whistled at the three causing Jimin to blush but laugh a little and shake his head. His eyes landed on Hoseok and he felt his heart rate pick up but he couldn’t focus on it because Chanyeol started playing again. 

\--  
Hoseok walked into his apartment and set his stuff down on the coffee table. Yoongi was at the table with his laptop, fingers furiously dancing across the keys. On his way to the kitchen he kissed Yoongi on the head then grabbed a bottle of chilled water. 

“How was it,” Yoongi questioned, settling his headphones around his neck.

“I really wish I could find something that Jimin isn’t good at,” Hoseok said flopping down on a chair.

“That good huh,” Yoongi wasn’t surprised to hear Hoseok say that, he is pretty infatuated with Jimin after-all. But who could blame him, Jimin seemed like the entire package, except for something that Yoongi just couldn’t figure out. 

“I wish you would have come,” Hoseok reached forward and grabbed a couple of bites from Yoongi’s dinner plate. “How is the new song coming? Did you talk it over with Seungri yet?”

“Yeah, I am tweaking a few things this week and this coming weekend he offered to give me some time at his club in the booth,” Yoongi saved the work he had just done and closed the laptop. “So, did they sing a bunch of cheesy Christmas songs to get people in the spirit?” 

Hoseok couldn’t help the little snort of laughter at Yoongi’s obvious sarcasm. He didn’t like it when people started holiday functions too far in advance of the actual holiday and doing it outside of the holiday month was just ridiculous in his eyes.

“No holiday music,” Hoseok pushed his chair back as Yoongi got up and put his dishes in the sink. “They did mostly covers, but they also all took turns and did a solo song that I am pretty sure were originals. That little Kyungsoo actually has really surprising vocals, really soulful. And Jimin… God… I don’t have words for how good he was.”

“Well, I’m glad you had fun,” Yoongi followed Hoseok into the bedroom and they both started getting ready for bed. “Are you guys ok now? Friends again?”

Hoseok paused for a moment and just looked down at his feet. There is no way he can go back to just being friends with Jimin, even if they were past what had happened. Hoseok didn’t want that, not now that he knew that Jimin could be the person he and Yoongi needed, and was who they already wanted.

\--

Jimin sat in slight shock as he stared at the handsome man sitting across from him at the diner. He had his papers spread across half of the table and was munching on a sandwich in one hand while highlighting notes with the other when this unexpected guest sat down.

“So what are you planning on doing with the Literature degree,” Yoongi sipped his coffee and looked expectantly at Jimin for a response.

“Umm,” Jimin still couldn’t understand why Yoongi decided to sit down at his table. “I promised my Grandmother that I would have the ability to stand on my feet if dancing didn’t work out. So I figured I could teach Literature if that happens.”

“Cool, what languages do you know,” Yoongi had no idea why he was sitting here asking these questions.

“Well,” Jimin looked down at the work in front of him and pointed to the open book, “this is Korean, then I also know Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, Portuguese and French.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but be surprised and had to remind himself to close his gaping mouth. He looked across the table at Jimin who was looking back down at his books, but the tips of his ears were red. Yoongi didn’t recognize Jimin at first with the baby pink hair, but looking at him now he couldn’t help but feel pulled in. 

“So are you working on anything right now,” Jimin finally looked back up and Yoongi schooled his features back to his normal resting bitch face. “I remember Hoseok saying that you were going to be working on an album.”

The pair sat and talked for a little while longer, but once Yoongi had finished his second cup of coffee he left. Once in his car he pulled out his phone and did something that he only ever did in an emergency, and it had never come to that.

“Taehyung,” he spoke quickly before the excited recipient could get overwhelmed, “where are you? We need to talk, NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for being patient. I am currently getting ready for a big move and I want you to be aware that this is why my posting has been so sporadic. I will update as often as possible.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being on Hiatus for so long... I moved across the Atlantic, had finals and started a new term. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I promise to update this often. Thank you for the love and support!!

“Hey babe, are you gonna go get ready,” Jungkook walked into the living room and paused. Taehyung was sitting on the couch with a stunned look on his face and mouth hanging open. “Tae,” waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention, “Taehyung.”

“Huh,” Taehyung shook his head and focused on Jungkook’s face. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you are gonna go get ready,” Jungkook finished buttoning up his shirt and waited for Taehyung to answer.

“I’m gonna have to pass, Yoongi just called and said he is coming over right now and wants to talk to me,” Taehyung couldn’t help the shock that was in his voice.

“Who died?” 

Taehyung just shrugged his shoulders, Yoongi never called him and never came to his place. So, for both to happen in the same day, something must be up. Taehyung’s nerves began to build, he jumped up and started cleaning the apartment. 

“Want me to stay,” Jungkook looked a little worried.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Taehyung answered, dashing into the kitchen with a few dishes. “You can’t be late for your class, but text Jin for me to let him know I won’t be coming to the library.”

“Well, let me know what’s going on ok,” Jungkook gave him a kiss and headed for the door. As he was putting his shoes on the bell rang, “I got it.”

“Hey, where’s Taehyung,” Yoongi wasn’t going to waste any time on small talk today. 

“Here,” Taehyung called as he walked toward the door a very nervous smile on his face.

“Call me later,” Jungkook said before nodding to Yoongi and leaving, his brain very confused and very curious.

Taehyung led Yoongi into the living room and sat at the end of the couch, pulling a pillow into his arms for comfort. He stared at Yoongi, who was still standing in the middle of the living room, brows furrowed. “So…”

“What don’t I know about Jimin,” Yoongi spat out his question rather loudly and made Taehyung jump and squeeze his pillow.

“What are you talking about,” Taehyung was now really confused.

“I don’t know him very well, but I know that Hoseok really likes him,” Yoongi began rubbing the back of his neck and pacing around a little. “I have only met him a few times, but I ran into him just now and we talked for…”

“You what…” 

“I was heading to the store and I saw who I thought was Jimin in a diner and I don’t know,” Yoongi sat abruptly on the couch. “I just went in and when I saw it was really him, I sat down. I think I scared him a little. But I still can’t shake the feeling that I am missing something about him.” Yoongi finally looked up into Taehyung’s shocked face, “Now tell me what I am missing.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Yoongi,” Taehyung broke eye contact and looked down at the pillow in his arms. “Why are you wanting to know so much about him?”

“Like I said, Hoseok likes him a lot…”

“Hoseok likes a lot of people, so…”

“Hoseok is interested in him as something more Taehyung,” Yoongi watched Taehyung’s head snap up, eyes comically wide. “We’ve even gone so far as talking about Jimin during sex. So, tell me what I need to know.”  
The two sat staring at each other for a few minutes in a standoff. Taehyung suddenly jumped out of his seat and the faint hum of a vibration reached Yoongi’s ears. 

“Hello,” Taehyung answered his phone before even looking at the caller and his eyes grew as he glanced at Yoongi and turned to bolt from the room. How could Jimin have such perfect timing? 

The look on Taehyung’s face told Yoongi exactly who was on the phone and before Taehyung could take a step, he grabbed Taehyung’s shirt and pulled him back to the couch. Taehyung flopped back on the couch and stared at Yoongi in shock. “Talk,” Yoongi said quietly to Taehyung.

“Tae, where are you at, I seriously need some help on this Calculus assignment.”

“I’m at home still, I don’t have any classes this afternoon.”

“Awesome! I’m right down the street, I’ll see you in a few.”

“Actually right now isn’t…”

But his words were stopped short by a hard pinch on his hip by Yoongi.

“The fuck is that for,” Taehyung snapped, “he already hung up anyway.”

“I’m not going to beat around the bush with you Taehyung,” Yoongi gave him a hard look. “I’m attracted to Jimin as well. I don’t what you guys aren’t saying, but Hoseok and I both want him in our life. Think about it, maybe talk to Jimin a little, then tell me what I need to know and what to do.”

Yoongi reached the door when Taehyung finally spoke, “if you want Jimin then you need to tell him that. He doesn’t like pretense. Just be open and honest with him and actually get to know him before you make any decisions. And Yoongi, don’t hurt him okay?”

Yoongi nodded his head that he understood and left, heading the toward the back stairwell in order to avoid coming in contact with Jimin at the elevators.

\--

Jimin bent over gasping for air. This final project was going to be the death of him, he did not realize just how much of a workaholic Hoseok was. They made eye contact in the large mirror again and Jimin looked away. Jungkook had been cracking jokes during the practice to lighten the mood but that still didn't prevent Jimin from overthinking all of his moves. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, “are you going to be okay. We can always practice more tomorrow.” 

“I'm good Hoseok we can keep going.” 

“You guys can keep going I'm exhausted and I have some other things I need to get done,” Jungkook grabbed his bags and waved bye. 

Jimin was not prepared to be stuck alone in the studio with Hoseok and his heart rate skyrocketed. 

“Well let's take it from the top then I guess.” 

An hour later and both were panting on the floor, sweat was dripping down Jimin's body and pooling under him. Hoseok got up and grabbed some towels off the bench, tossing one to Jimin.

Hoseok was still going over some moves as Jim and stood up but lost his balance as his legs felt like Jell-O. Before Jimin could hit the floor Hoseok had him in his arms, unfortunately, he wasn't steady on his own feet and they both fell onto the floor. 

“Are you ok,” Hoseok was looking down at him and it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

“Yeah,” he breathed out in a heavy whisper.

Hoseok’s eyes went to Jimin’s lips in time to see his tongue dart out and wet the plush pair. He couldn’t help it, call it animal instinct, but Hoseok needed to taste those lips. Jimin’s hand had come up to push Hoseok back but ended up grabbing him firmly as Hoseok's lips melded with Jimin's.

Hoseok brought his knee up between Jimin’s thigh and rubbed against the growing bulge. Jimin moaned at the friction and Hoseok took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into Jimin’s mouth, tracing every bit. Jimin surprised him then and sucked hard on his tongue and Hoseok sank deeper into him. Grabbing a handful of hair, Hoseok angled Jimin’s face and was satisfied to find that the rough grip pulled out a deep purring moan.

Hoseok didn’t realize when they had rolled but suddenly Jimin was straddled on top of him and kissing him just as passionately. He ran his hands under the edge of Jimin’s shirt and a needy whine came from Jimin. It must have sounded foreign to his own ears because Jimin abruptly sat open with a look of shock and his hands covering his mouth.

“Oh God,” Jimin scrambled to get up and grab his things.

“Jimin,” Hoseok jumped up and was trying to get Jimin to stop.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin refused to look at him.

Hoseok grabbed Jimin and held him still, but he still wouldn’t look Hoseok in the eye. “Jimin, stay with me,” Hoseok didn’t know exactly what he was saying but it felt right.

Jimin finally looked up at him, “I’m sorry Hoseok, I can’t do this. I am flattered,” his voice was shaking, “really I am, but I am not just a piece of ass…”

“Jimin, I don’t think…”

“…and I certainly am not trying to take you from Yoongi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a comment or Kudo and see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine gave me the idea of doing an A/B/O with BTS. I have to say that I really love reading them, but I have never wrote one myself, so here goes nothing. I hope you will like and comment on my work. I really do appreciate feedback and I would love to know how you are feeling about the story as it progresses. I hope to post at least 1 chapter a week. Also, if you have any requests for an A/B/O story of your favorite ship, please feel free to leave a comment and I will see what I can do.


End file.
